Forever Intertwined: NejiTen Family Story
by EshtarWind
Summary: A story about Neji and Tenten's family, focusing on their role as parents, and their life as husband and wife. More to their kids, actually. Just read. I can't do summary. Rating ranges between T or K, I chose T. Credits to Quiet Moon for the title. THX!
1. Eyes and Blood

**Author's Note: Well… What will happen if Konohan Shinobis become parents? That notion came dawning into my head the moment I play Naruto Shippuden, Narultimate Accel. ;p Will they be a pair of wonderful parents? This once focused on their kids, not the pairing itself, so that it feels more like a family story, not a couple's story. Well… This story may or may not extend, depending on my mood. If there are other stories like this one, please excuse me and just warn me from your review then I will hastily delete this story from existence. Don't worry. I, too, hate piracy.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But the kids are OCs though. ;p**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**NejiTen 1**

**Eyes and Blood**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_The snow is falling  
A silent lullaby_

_**(I forget the band) : A lullaby**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_The baby's going to come out!! Push harder! Push!!!"_

_He was never this frantic before. To tell the truth, he was never felt frantic. Calm was his signature mood. But now… seeing her struggling with the labor left him almost… mad…_

"_The head is coming! A little more! A little more!!!"_

_The atmosphere grew intense as seconds passed them by… It seemed like forever. The agonizing time… the pain and exhaustion… And then… a cry was heard. A pure little voice… echoing in the wall of the hospital room. Relieve showered him like a waterfall… but there was something more… Something that was emerging from the very deep side of his heart. The same feeling that was shining through the warm brown orbs of his exhausted wife…_

"_He's a boy, Hyuuga-sama! A healthy boy! Congratulations!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Higure twirled his kunai as he strolled along the path towards his home after the Academy. He stopped a while in front of the Hyuuga Compound, watching the kanji of 'Hyuuga' by the gate. Two guards were standing on each side of the gate, stoic and motionless. Higure blinked a few times then walked again. He was a little curious on why his family didn't stay there like any other Hyuugas. Instead, his family had this middle sized house combined with a smithy a few blocks away from the compound. He was a Hyuuga too, wasn't he? Why did his mother and father live in that place instead of this one? While he was thinking about this matter, one of the guards spotted him and he quickly greeted, "Good afternoon, Higure-kun! Coming home after school?"

Higure nodded and replied, "Good afternoon, Hioku-san! Tell Hinata-ba-san I miss her so much!"

"Roger that!"

Higure waved then walked away. He would be sure to ask his parents once he got home.

X

"Tadaima!!!"

The door opened harshly. A voice then rose from the direction of the kitchen, "Okaerinasai!"

Just a moment later, a brown haired woman appeared in front of Higure in a puff of smoke. She was holding a spatula on her right hand and knife on the other. A gentle grin formed on her face and she said cheerfully, "You're home early, Sweetheart! How's the academy today?"

Higure blinked his white eyes then said lightly with a grin, "It's all fine!"

"I see," His mother's eyes softened. She blinked. "Well, I must tend for your dinner first! But Higure, did you see your brother?"

Higure shook his head then raised his shoulder.

"Kaasan, we're not in the same class and since morning he already separated himself from me. How was I supposed to know that he was away?"

"Ah…" his mother titled her head. "I see… Ma! Anyway! I gotta get back to the kitchen! I'm sorry, Sweetie, but can you light the fire for your father's hot bath? He will be back from his mission tonight."

"Aa," Higure didn't even finish his statement when his mother disappeared again, off to her duty as the cook of the family. The young Hyuuga didn't bother to yell though. Just like his father, the absolute obedience to orders had planted itself in his vein thus he rarely—almost never—object any orders from his parents or from the teachers back in the Academy. His brilliance was inherited just as much as his obedience. Many people said for a ninja, he resembled his father a lot but for social life, they said he had a flick of her mother's warmth and cheerfulness. Cheerfulness? Well… maybe?

When he finally put down his bag on the futon in his room, he didn't even bother to change into his Hyuuga Robe. Instead, he was off to the chopping site to do his duty.

Little did he know how his brother sneaked to the house, didn't want him to notice he was there at all.

X

Hiiragi threw his leather bag to the end of the room. His brown eyes—courtesy of his mother—roamed his room in frustration. He was not in a good mood. Not that he had that mood in the first place…

"Okaeri, Hiiragi."

He almost jumped from his place when his mother's voice rose right from behind him. He turned around and found her right behind him, smiling with a spatula in her hand.

"How's your Academy, Sweetie?" she asked lightly. Hiiragi snapped, "How do you know I'm here already?"

"Well… you still haven't mastered your chakra control very well, I guess," his mother titled her head then grinned. "Even though you sneak in, Honey… as long as other ninja could feel your chakra, it'll be more or less useless. I could feel yours pretty clearly. I suspected you're home. So… how's Academy?"

Hiiragi turned his head away.

"Fine."

His mother still casted the same look. He looked away then said, "That's all! Fine! What else can I say?!"

A sudden smile curved up his mother's lips. He didn't have a chance to frown when his mother said softly, "I see. I guess you have a lot to tell me after dinner, eh? Your father will be home soon, Sweetie. You better help your brother chopping up sticks. Train your muscle, it will!"

"But, Kaa-san—"

Poof!

She disappeared. Hiiragi chided himself. He closed his eyes. Why must Higure being the one that he must follow?!

X

The dishes that presented themselves on the table were… marvelous. They only had this kind of dishes on special occasion and the family head's return is one of them. Higure looked at the nearby salmon while he rubbed both of his hands in glee. That was the first thing he would like to have!

Hiiragi watched as his brother stared at the dishes intently. He snorted a little then averted his gaze to the note he was reading. It was about advanced weapon making and the uses of metal in the path of shinobi.

"Now… the last meal is here!"

Their mother went into the room, swirling as she brought the hot oriental turkey to the table. Higure clapped his hands then cheered, "MY FAVORITE!"

"Exactly!" The brown haired mother poked her youngest son affectionately. "My favorite also. We gotta have the whole family's favorite, eh? Hiiragi with the salmon, you and me with the turkey… and of course, the warm steaming soup for your father! Now, everyone… be ready for your father's arrival! We wouldn't want to… ah. There he comes!"

Higure and Hiiragi quickly turned their bodies and heads to look at the door… that was still closed. Higure furrowed his eyebrows then said, "Kaa-san… don't trick us like that!"

"I did not," said the mother with a smile. She went to the door… then opened it just as a figure appeared in a flash right on the front terrace. A pair of white eyes shone in the darkness—gleaming from the light that emanated from the house. The orbs soon found their way to his wife's—softening despite his pride. A warm smile crafted itself on her face as she laughed then said cheerfully,

"Okaerinasai!"

X

The dinner was excellent. Higure always wanted to be by his father's side, telling him that he missed him so much. There were no facial changes in his father's face but everyone can tell that he was very pleased by the affection. Their mother laughed and teased along the way while Higure watched everything in silence—brown eyes sometimes softening despite his refusal. Regardless the fact that the dishes were amazingly a lot, they wiped out to the very last crumbs of them. Finally the feast were over very late at night, resulting in Higure dozing on his father's lap while Hiiragi fell asleep by the corner, having a warm fabric covered half of his body. Their mother watched them affectionately from the kitchen then continued to wash the dishes. Their father who sat silently in the corner finally held out his hands and lifted the youngest one off his lap gently. He took him to the room then laid him on the futon, gently wrapping him with the cover and making sure that everything is alright before doing the same to his older brother. By the time he was finished, his wife already sat by the tatami with two glasses of steaming hot tea. He sat beside her and took her offer, sipping the warm liquid into his body. He was always been proud of her expertise on weapons, but he also felt he would want to brag about her ability on tea as well.

"Are they asleep already?" asked Tenten slowly. Neji nodded faintly then said, "Just like a baby."

Tenten laughed, taking some sip of the tea herself. She cast a loving look at the paper door leading to their room then said softly, "They will always be babies in my eyes."

A smile curved up Neji's lips as he took another sip. He then complied softly.

"Indeed."

The hand of the weapon mistress brushed his and silence accompanied them as they both enjoyed the warmth of the tea and the solid presence of each other. Tenten leaned herself to him, closing her eyes as she felt his warmth. He was here… Alive…

"How're the kids?"

Tenten opened her eyes slowly, fingers tracing his husband's palm.

"They're fine… just as usual. Except…"

Her movement stopped and he titled his head to look at her.

"Except?"

"Hiiragi. Seems like he is uneasy of something…"

"And that something is?"

Tenten chuckled.

"I believe… he is a little jealous of Higure, in many ways."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. He took another sip then said firmly, "That is not a good thing to happen between siblings."

"Definitely," Tenten nodded. She smiled a little. "He is jealous of something silly… but reasonable. Perhaps being… a brown eyed Hyuuga is burdening him."

"Burdened? By what?"

"Many things," Tenten sat straight again then looked at her husband's orbs. She put her warm hand on his cheek. "Like… losing the main identity of Hyuuga: the Byakugan. It means a lot, as someone who holds the name… especially if the name is descended from someone in your caliber."

"I am flattered," said Neji gracefully as ever. "Although it seems a little misplaced for this situation."

Tenten laughed heartedly. She leaned on him again then said softly, "He must've thought… Higure worth more than he is."

"Every human worth the same in this life," said Neji steadfastly, taking a small sake cup and letting Tenten filled it. "The only thing that differ them from others is attitude."

"Now you mention it," Tenten clicked her finger, grinning. She pecked his cheek. "The old you wouldn't say it… and I'm glad it is the new you who married me."

Neji couldn't resist the smile. He let her fingers curled into his then enjoyed the sake once more. They were both silent as they contemplated the matter until Tenten opened her mouth again.

"And perhaps… he is worrying about… not getting you to feel proud of him. I am sure he wants to achieve whatever wishes everyone wants him to be… but being someone not as talented as Higure… and the feeling that he cannot be like you, he turns to despise himself then his own brother—who had the Byakugan and the talent. Or so he thinks."

Neji narrowed his eyes. He took a sip of sake then said firmly.

"He is my son. I am proud of my sons without exception. And nothing can change that."

Tenten smiled at his statement. Neji then looked at his wife, white eyes hardening with something.

"Especially… if it's only about a trivial matter such as the color of his eyes. Moreover… those eyes were inherited from you. There is nothing more that I can afford to have."

Tenten laughed. She kissed him sweetly.

"You're too sweet," she said kindly. She gestured him to lay his head on her lap and he obliged. If there was a time machine, he would freeze this moment and savored it in every second of his life. She ran a hand through his long hair then said gently, "How's your mission?"

"Smooth," said the Hyuuga Prodigy, almost without thinking. "The culprit is none other than a Cloud Ninja. We managed to dispose of him on his way to his base."

"I see…" said his wife gently, still running her hand between the strands of his hair. "He got company, I presume."

"Just a lousy group of Jounin… Nothing more."

Tenten didn't try to suppress her smile. _'Lousy' Jounin, eh?_

"Hokage-sama wishes an audience with you tomorrow, Tenten."

The brown haired wife raised her eyebrows.

"Really? That's strange. A mission?"

"Perhaps," Neji closed his eyes. "You've been off duty for quite a while now, if I recalled. You never go to any mission anymore ever since Hiiragi's pregnancy to take care of the house and the kids."

"That's true," complied his wife. But then a proud grin curled up her lips. "But I'm still a weapon mistress in every way, in and out. It's time for me to let the kids go."

"I wish we could wait until they have settled their problem between each other," Neji let out a faint sigh. Tenten cast a questioning look. "Hiiragi, I mean."

"Ah…" Tenten raised her eyebrows. She put her index finger on her lips and thought of something for a while. Neji eyed her from the corner of his eyes, feeling how fatigue slowly got him. The comfort that his wife gave him provided a chance for him to finally felt his exhaustion. Tenten continued to run her hand on his hair again as a smile found its way to her face. Her touch made him closed his eyes, relaxing his whole body.

"Maaa… Neji… Don't worry about them. They're our sons after all."

_Our sons._

Neji chuckled a little. He took her hand then brought it to his lips, giving her a silent gratitude. Tenten's eyes softened then she said gently, "Tired, aren't you? Stop pretending now… Go to sleep already."

Neji sat straight slowly. He glanced at her and smirked.

"You have asked me to sleep… Then why are you still here?"

Tenten blinked a few time as blush crept up her face. She laughed heartedly then stood up to slide the door to their room.

For Neji, it was an invitation already.

--------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: As you all can see… the main thing that I wanna stress here in this fic is not the NejiTen, more to their kids. So… ;p bwehehehehe… Since it is 'To Be Continued', perhaps I will continue… but let's see if the mood allows me to. XDDD Maa… thanks!!!**


	2. The Words

**Author's Note: Sooo… I decided to continue this lousy fic. Just for the sake of… well… fulfilling the "to be continued" saying. ;p Maa… for those who read the first and the second… thanks! I hope this story is truly worthwhile. But… er… may I ask? What is the title of this fic? I truly don't know!!! XDDDDDD Idiotic me… But I truly don't know the title! Somebody help me!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but the kids are OCs. THEY'RE MINE! –Laughing maniacally-**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter II  
The Words**

**------------------------------------------**

_Hey Dad,_

_Here's a riddle for you  
Find the answer  
There's a reason for the world_

_You and I_

**Five for Fighting: Riddle**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"A little something, eh, Tsunade-sama?"

The Fifth Hokage stared at her from behind the sheets she was working on and heaved a sigh. She leaned herself forward, supporting her chin with her hand.

"I know this may sound rather rude to you… but I must admit that you are the best kunoichi for this task," said the Hokage wearily. She sighed again. "I know this is not something to be asked to someone like you, who is already married and has a wonderful family… but there really is no better option than you, Tenten."

The dark brown eyes of the weapon mistress narrowed a bit. She smiled.

"Well… then… have you talked to my husband, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage snorted and closed her eyes. Suddenly she looked like she was walking a path of doom.

"That will be… a rather hard conversation indeed."

Tenten laughed. Tsunade smiled faintly at her reaction and said slowly, "Do you accept the mission, Tenten? I presume you do."

"Well… I will if my husband allows me to," said the weapon mistress gracefully. Her smile turned softer. "I know I have not served this village actively for over ten years already… and I must admit that I miss that opportunity. The children… the house… it's not like I hate them, but it's more like… I am still a full pledged ninja at heart and body, Tsunade-sama… It may not seem so, but you can assure yourself that my ability in weaponry and jutsus remains the same as it was back in the day when I was still an Anbu… Nevertheless, I am a wife and a mother and I cannot make my decision without the approval of my husband. If he approved the mission… then it is positive that I will go, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's eyes turned warm as she looked at the woman before her—the little girl that had grown in front of her very eyes and blossoming into a lady she was today. Little did she know back then she would be this mature…

"I see… that's a wise answer," the Hokage said with a smile. She exhaled audibly. "MA! Tell your husband I will be waiting for him this very afternoon. I guess I need to prepare a dozen of excuses to make him let you go but anyway… this must be done, eh?"

The Hokage looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Tenten."

The weapon mistress grinned.

"Always at your service, Hokage-sama."

X

"An undercover mission, I see…"

Neji's eyes observed the paper before him. He looked at the Hokage with impassive eyes.

"As an 'illicit' bar employee?"

The Hokage raised her shoulder then said, "Not just an ordinary bar, you see, Neji. This bar is a rendezvous point for the Imai faction which holds almost half of the Fire Country. He is a very sly man in the Fire country's political affair and there has been a couple of report on him doing some… well… illegal activity in the back. That is why we need your wife, Neji."

"Why must… Tenten?" Neji narrowed his eyes. Tsunade smiled faintly and answered, "As a kunoichi who already… well… inactive for ten years, her name already fades. Besides, no one really knows her face as an Anbu. She is skilled and has a broad experience on this matter so it is obvious if I choose her. She is best suited for this, Neji… and now I need your approval."

"_My_ approval?"

"Yes," Tsunade linked her fingers and smiled at the man before her. "She is willing to, but she said that she cannot make any decision yet before her husband gives any word on this matter."

The translucent eyes of the man wavered. Tsunade smiled at his silent response.

"I can see that she is so devoted to her status as a wife and a mother, Neji," said the Hokage softly. "If she takes your opinion that highly… I think I have no chance but to do so as well. Do you permit her to go?"

"As a husband… I'd rather say no," Neji said firmly. The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Under this kind of circumstances, I think it is natural to reject that sort of mission. But then again…"

Neji put down the paper in front of the Hokage.

"As a ninja and a person, I will let her go. This is her mission as a ninja… and as a husband, I must accept that condition. I have faith in my wife, Hokage-sama… So now I hope she will be of service to our village in whatever kind of mission she is assigned to. She will always have my permission in every decision she makes in regard of her status as a shinobi."

Tsunade's smiled broaden. Now she knew into what kind of person the boy that was once filled with hatred had turned into. Perhaps she already missed a few important pieces of them as she saw them grow up… That was something that she truly regretted now as she looked at them today.

"And just like what I said to your wife, Neji… You, too… had made a very wise decision indeed."

X

"That's the class for today!"

Iruka tidied up his belonging on the teacher desk and leaned forward to talk to his students.

"Well, remember to do your homework! We're going to test that jutsu in the end of the semester and I must remind you that the test perhaps will be your gate in becoming a real ninja. So practice well, minna! Mata ashita!"

Iruka disappeared in a poof of smoke and the chatters then began to arise as the students tidied up their stuff and readied themselves to go home. Hiiragi took his notebook, brown eyes examining his fellow classmate. They were busy chattering about the new exam and the possibility of directly becoming a new Genin. They were 10 years old now anyway…

"Hiiragi will most probably pass, right?" a black haired plump student said. "You're the Genius's son! Of course you'll pass!"

Hiiragi didn't answer at all since his attention was stolen by figures outside their class—the class below their level. While his entire classmate still showered him with praises and talked about his possibility of becoming a new Genin, his eyes caught the sight of his brother. He was surrounded by his friends, smiling and laughing along with them. Hiiragi snorted and put on his backpack. It was another day of slipping away from Higure's eyes, just so he wouldn't need to go home along. Since if every time they did, what people always looked at was…

"WOOOOW!!!"

The cheers from outside the classroom stole his attention once again. This time, his classmates also looked outside. Hiiragi furrowed his eyebrows. The ones who cheered were Higure's friends…

"Wonderful! You can do Byakugan?! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Come on, Higure! Once again!!!"

"Ahahahahaha…" Higure's voice was heard among the crowds. He seemed shy. "No… no… any other Hyuuga can do this to! I practice hard to be able to master it! Otou-sama said it's not the time for me yet and…"

"You're wonderful!!! Not your time but you can?? WoW! Do it again, Higure-kun!!!"

The cheers continued… and the ones inside the classroom could only examine from their place. Hiiragi clenched his jaw. _Higure is able… to master it?_

"Any other Hyuuga? Too bad you don't have the Byakugan too, Hiiragi!" A blonde girl beside him said. She put her finger on her lips. "You see, it's cool! And you can be a genius just like your father, not only as a weapon specialist like this! Perhaps you can even pass the exam. It's kinda odd you know, having Hyuuga as your name but you don't have any Byakugan. My parents even…"

"I must practice," Hiiragi flung the backpack to his shoulder. "Farewell."

And under three seconds away, he was nowhere to be seen anymore.

X

She was sipping her tea when she felt Hiiragi's chakra slipped into the house. She closed her eyes as she felt him went to his room—feeling his chakra slowly fading away.

Somehow she couldn't help but to smile inwardly.

Her oldest son… had indeed grown in the way that other man had…

X

Hiiragi put down his bag on the futon, brown eyes roaming his surrounding. He was concentrating hard, very hard, to hide his chakra. He didn't know whether his mother already felt him or not but he hoped that this time the practice would finally…

"Okaerinasai, Hiiragi."

The sound made him heaved an audible sigh. He turned around quickly and said grimly, "Tadaima, Okaa-san."

His mother smiled sweetly at him as a reply and said, "You've come home. Where is Higure, Sweetheart?"

"Why must I know about his whereabouts?" He snapped, looking another way. His mother raised her eyebrows and said lightly, "Well… he is your brother, that's why. It's obvious if I ask you about…"

"I never asked to be his brother!!"

His sudden rising voice surprised his mother. He clenched his fists and shouted again.

"I never asked… I never asked to be born as his brother at all!"

That was already over the limit. His mother's eyes wavered.

"Why you…"

"I NEVER ASKED!" He even shouted. He tightened his fists. "I never asked… to be a HYUUGA!"

"So you want to say that you're not happy about it?"

He quickly looked up to see his mother when the voice showered over him like a cold rain. The brown eyes that were inherited to him were almost unfeeling as she looked upon him.

"So you want to say… that you don't want to be born this way at all?"

"I—"

"Do you realize that you actually hurt not only Higure but your parents as well?"

Her statement was harsh and straight. Hiiragi opened his mouth but the eyes of his mother made him closed it at once. He bit his bottom lip, averting his mother's gaze. His mother heaved an audible sigh.

"Do you realize how much those words mean to your family, Hiiragi?" She said slowly. "Not only have you rejected the fact that you are Higure's brother, you also reject the fact that you are our son. That… is something quite unforgivable, Hiiragi. And I must admit that I am disappointed in what you have already said. Truly disappointed."

Hiiragi closed his eyes. Disappointed… in him? He… what had he…

"And what makes you think that being born another way will give you something better? You are not satisfied with everything that has happened to you? You are not satisfied on being Higure's brother? Why? Because you don't have the eyes that he has?"

The statement snapped his eyes opened. He quickly said, "Kaa-san, I—"

"You are disappointed… for being born by me?"

His brown eyes widened. His mother was so heartbroken... His mother's voice turned so wounded that he couldn't bear to hear. Yes... the brown eyes were from her after all... and... what.. what had he done?!

"N-No! Kaa-san, I never—"

"You wish you were born by someone else, right, Hiiragi? That way you could have the eyes of your father, not those from me. Is that what you really think?"

"N-No!!! Kaa-san, I never said that! I never meant to…"

"You don't want my eyes?"

"K-Kaa-san, I…"

Her eyes shimmered with something as she lowered her eyes.

"You don't want me as your mother?"

"NO!!!!" Hiiragi suddenly grabbed his mother's forearms, looking right into her eyes in fear. "Stop it!! I never said that, Kaa-san! Stop that! I…"

She put her hand on his cheek so gently that he fell silent by the touch. Love. Had he forgotten that?

"That's what those words really imply if you meant everything you said, Sweetie."

He froze. He slowly released his grip over her arms and looked down to the floor. He closed his eyes then whispered, "I'm sorry."

The weapon mistress smiled and bent down towards him. She put her hand on his head and gently said, "You understand now, do you, how much those words mean?"

He nodded, still unable to look at her in the eyes.

"You do understand the consequences of your words, don't you?"

He nodded again and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She smiled and hugged him. She gently shook him to look at her in the eyes. He anxiously did what the silent gesture asked him to and loathed himself for being such an idiot.

"Never say those kinds of words again, Sweetheart. Promise me."

He nodded slowly.

"I promise."

She smiled gently at him and hugged him once again. He returned the gentle embrace, feeling the warmth of his mother. She cupped his cheek and looked at him in the eyes.

"And now I ask you, Honey… so please answer it honestly."

Hiiragi nodded for the fourth time. She closed her eyes.

"Tell me. Do you really wish for the Byakugan?"

X

Neji read the paper in his hand as he walked to his home. The mission was quite something… and he could see that Tenten was not the only kunoichi assigned to the task. A few new names were assigned but there was also an old acquaintance. Yamanaka Ino was an attractive woman after all…

"Kaiten!!!"

A sound of spinning chakra quickly took over his interest from the paper. It was faint and far away but he knew that his son was somewhere near by, training alone behind the bushes and trees.

_Byakugan._ He quickly found the familiar figure of his son in the woods, training alone. Amusement found its way to his eyes as he watched him spun.

"_**I believe… he is a little jealous of Higure, in many ways."**_

Maybe it would be good to have a little chat…

X

Hiiragi clenched his fists harder. He looked into his mother's eyes.

"Well?"

"… I do."

His mother closed her eyes again.

"I see… then another question," She sighed a little then proceeded with the interrogation. "What would you do… if you could acquire the Byakugan… by sacrificing your own family?"

Everything that had happened to him… everything that had been said to him… He had seen them all, felt them all… It was frustrating to hear people kept on saying why he didn't have any Byakugan, why he had the name of Hyuuga. He was trying his best… but people didn't feel satisfied. Something was wrong with him all along… and he was wrong the way he was… All just because of… mere eyes…

Hiiragi looked into the brown eyes of his mother in a firm answer.

"I will reject."

X

"You will lose your balance if you spin that way."

Higure swiftly turned just to find his father already behind him, folding his arms in front of his chest as he watched him move.

"Otou-sama…"

Higure bowed down to his father as he walked closer. The older man gave a slight nod in return and watched their surrounding.

"Is this why you always come home late, Higure?"

His son sheepishly grinned.

"But… how does Tou-sama know about this? You're never home… How do you know I always come home late?"

"Your mother and I talk," answered the older Hyuuga lightly. "She told me all about what happened in the house to keep me informed. Being away doesn't mean abandoning my family. As a father, looking after you and your brother comes first above everything. I hope you will learn about priorities as well when you grow up."

Higure nodded firmly. His father turned to look at him.

"Now… why are you training alone? Why do you hide yourself?"

Higure grinned awkwardly yet again. Seeing his reaction, his father involuntarily remembered the same grin… the grin of that young girl back in their days of genin…

"_**Oh, shoot… You found me, eh, Neji??"**_

"I… don't want to be found… That's all."

"Why?"

Higure bit his bottom lip. He laughed anxiously.

"Ah… well… so… that… Anii-san… doesn't know…"

_Hiiragi?_

"Why mustn't he know?"

"Well…" Higure moved uneasily. He finally looked into his father's eyes. "I… I envy him so much, Tou-sama… I want to be like him."

X

"Why?"

Hiiragi clenched his fists again.

"I…"

"You don't want to be Higure's brother, you said… Then why you don't want to sacrifice your family to acquire the Byakugan?"

Hiiragi looked into the deep brown eyes of his mother… and finally realized something. Something that almost faded away from his memory because of sheer jealousy… finally resurfaced again by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Since… it is not what I after…"

His mother's eyes softened.

"What is it you after then?"

He averted his gaze from his mother's.

"I… want to… make Otou-sama proud of me. I want to make him see me."

X

He watched as his own son said the things that were more or less out of his surmise. He was, indeed, his mother's son…

"Envy him?"

Higure nodded again. He smiled to himself, lowering his white orbs.

"Anii-san is wonderful… Nii-san always trains hard everyday, Tou-sama. He doesn't stop until Kaa-san told him to. He always trains and… Nii-san always strives for the better… I want to be like Nii-san. I always want to…"

_So for all this time…_ His father's eyes softened. _Silly._

"That's why, Tou-sama… I don't want to be found at all."

And he really wished his youngest son would learn about mind learning someday. That would make everything easier…

X

"What makes you think he is not proud of you at all?"

Hiiragi tightened his jaw as his mother gave him a hard look.

"I…"

"He loves you."

The statement made him froze once again. He looked straight into his mother's eyes then said firmly.

"Prove me, Kaa-san."

She laughed at his reaction. That firmness was indeed, inherited from that one person…

"_**You will never defeat me. Yield."**_

"My… Hiiragi…" She moved her index finger in front of him. "That is not something that I must do but you. You must proof it yourself, Sweetheart."

He gritted his teeth then snapped, "But how?"

She put her finger on his lips and said affectionately.

"That… is your job, not mine. You will see it soon, Sweetie. Believe me."

--------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ah… there goes the second chapter… Thanks for reading! For those who have any idea what the title of this fic may be… please say it in the review. Since I'm too lazy to think, that is. XDDD Thankies!**


	3. Departure

**Author's Note: Bwahahaha!!! Third one is here! I never thought this fic will actually progress this fast among all of my activities… although I never let any fic ends in the middle of the way but still… XD I guess the effect of Five for Fighting's song is quite powerful… ;p Maa… enjoy! o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics… but I do own the OCs… Bwahahaha! XD**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III  
Departure**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Hey, what's the sense in life?  
Come talk to me  
Come talk to me_

_**Five For Fighting: Riddle**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"I have seen the paper."

There was no need for Tenten to look behind her to know that Neji was there already. He threw the paper to the low table in front of him and cast an unfathomable look to his wife who was sitting by the side terrace, looking at the garden with a glass of hot steaming herbal tea on hand.

"And I know the mission already. Quite… disturbing."

Tenten laughed heartedly upon hearing his last statement. Neji furrowed his eyebrows, folding his arms and standing on his place as he heard her laughing.

"What's so funny?" he snapped, which made Tenten laughed even harder. The woman chuckled for a while and said teasingly, "Grumpy as ever, nee, Neji?"

The Hyuuga Genius snorted.

"I can't believe you act so casually about this."

His bitter statement cut off her laughter. She eventually closed her eyes then sipped her tea again. Neji watched her movement from afar; translucent eyes wavered by something powerful.

"I just can't stand the thought of you in other man's hand."

Silence.

She slowly opened her brown orbs, feeling how his gaze digging onto her back. She put down the tea on the terrace and sat straight. The only sound between them was the sound of the traditional bamboo decoration by the pond and the gentle ringing sound of the wind chime.

"The only one who can touch you is me."

She broke a smile upon her lips. He was uneasy, highly disturbed… just like someone whose possession has been threatened. And that thought… somehow pleased her so. She slowly stood and turned to face him. The more he looked at her, the harder it was for him to let her go… No… The hair, the voice… _his_.

"I wouldn't let them lay a hand on me that easily."

She smiled sweetly at him, a silent promise.

"Since it's you, after all… the man I choose to have me."

She tiptoed to his side, falling into his embrace. She could feel how his body relaxed the moment she was in his arms but his anxiety was still in the air.

"I just wish… I could accompany you in that mission," He said with a sigh, tightening his hug. "Just in order that… those men could not touch you at all."

"That would be a problem, I presume," She grinned at him. "No wonder Tsunade-sama didn't ask you to go along."

Neji let out a deep 'hmph' before looking away. Tenten laughed and nuzzled into his warmth, closing her eyes. It would take a couple of weeks until they could meet again… It sure was hard to let each other go.

"You do know my answer, don't you?"

Her lashes fluttered open. She smiled then closed her eyes again.

"I do."

He buried his face into her dark brown hair and whispered.

"Come back home safely. If they dare to harm you, even only a strand of your hair, I swear without the permission of the Hokage I will slaughter them all."

X

"I met Higure on the way here."

"Oh?"

Tenten raised her eyebrows. She shifted her position to look into his eyes. He gazed back at her brown orbs and said lightly, "And I see that you, too, have something to talk to me about the oldest."

She laughed then groaned teasingly, "My… there you go again. But as always, you're right… Damn, I hate you."

His smirk was the reason why she smacked him two seconds away after voicing out her thought. He rubbed the ache on his head, letting her slipped into his arm again. The streak of moonlight fell on the floor near them as the night wind blew the curtain over the slightly opened window. The steaming tea by the table sent playful smoke to crawl away in the air and vanish from their sight. As the night wind slipped from the gap of the window, the dim light of the lantern played the shadow over the wall. Tenten watched the light played beautiful effects on his translucent orbs, something that she always did whenever he was home and they were alone. It was something that he quickly got used to and soon enjoyed. It was perhaps one of so many things that they both silently agreed between each other… only one of their unspoken bonds.

"Hiiragi said… he never asked to be Higure's brother."

The gentle shimmer in his eyes vanished, replaced by a hard gaze. She smiled and cut off his argument before he even began.

"Then after I reprimanded him about his eyes and about me being his mother and all… He was frantic and demanded me to stop talking right away. After I said that those were the consequences of his words… he could only whisper that he was sorry."

Neji's eyes softened but the uneasiness was visible for her to see.

"He had said something quite reprehensible… but I must say that you have given him a hard return," he said steadfastly. She smiled at his reaction. "He must've learned his lesson."

"I just… couldn't hold myself back then…" Tenten heaved a sigh. She closed her eyes. "To know… that his grief came from the color of the eyes that were inherited from me, I just couldn't help but to..."

"Inheriting eyes is not a reason to blame anyone," Neji suddenly caught her chin harshly and stopped her sentence. His white eyes blazed. "If he defied the Fate that you are his mother… then he defied the Fate of his existence and that is not something that I would tolerate. The same goes to you if you apologized for being his mother. Past is not something that we regret but something that we accept. If he is ashamed of the fact that he has no Byakugan… then it is the same with throwing away his entire family."

The widening brown eyes slowly softened themselves upon his statement. She took his hand away from her chin and kissed him sweetly. Her smile was just as sweet as the kiss.

"Just like me, he adores you so, Love… You should feel proud."

Neji backed away from her seduction, narrowing his eyes.

"Not if it ended up being him defying the fact that you are his mother. Do not shield him, Tenten."

The weapon mistress laughed. She teasingly poked him on the chest.

"Now, now… He loves me, Neji… There is no need for you to feel so uneasy. He didn't even let me continued when I said that he never want to have me as a mother. He loves this family."

The man's eyes were unconvincing and she continued.

"He said… he won't trade his family for Byakugan… since acquiring the Byakugan is not his goal."

The translucent orbs shimmered. She smiled.

"He wants to make you proud."

Neji quickly opened his mouth to talk but she silenced him with her finger.

"Yes, of course I know you will say that you're proud of him for who he is right now but it's not what I mean," She returned his glare with a grin. "He thinks that he is not talented enough. He hasn't proof you enough that he is your son… things like that. He loves you so, Neji… and believe it or not… when I said that you love him… he said I gotta proof it. I bet he thinks you don't feel proud of him. You're not satisfied on having him as a son."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. He took away her hand off his lips and said reluctantly, "He thinks he is not talented enough? Little did he know how Higure strives to be like him."

Tenten gave him a surprised look. Neji wearily replied her silent question.

"He always adores his brother. He wants to be like him. He sees Hiiragi's figure as someone who always tries his best, who always strives for the better… Higure wants to be like him. Just imagine what Higure would say if he knows that his brother is jealous of him so. How silly both of them can be."

Tenten smiled at his furious statement. He put his hand on her cheek, watching her brown eyes softened by his touch.

"You said Hiiragi wants the proof of my affection… then it is something that he must acquire by himself. I won't go straight to him telling him I love him and just that. He must prove that he loves this family as a whole… and that will be the moment I'll tell him I am proud of him."

Tenten was about to talk but now it was him who silenced her with a finger. His prideful eyes met hers as he whispered.

"My affection is expensive. I believe it is you who understand that the most."

And she must admit that indeed… Neji and Hiiragi… were one and the same…

X

"Now… this one is for Hiiragi… and this one is for Higure."

Their mother placed the neatly wrapped bento on top of their hands. Hiiragi merely nodded while Higure cheerfully said, "I'll make sure I eat it this time!"

"Yes, so don't overdo your shuriken training again, alright?" His mother gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled lovingly to both of her sons. "I'll be away for a couple of days in a mission… so you two will stay here with your father. He may not always be at home… but if there is anything wrong, tell him. Ah, now, don't look like that, Higure. It's not like I will leave house forever!"

Higure furrowed his eyebrows then couldn't resist the urge of hugging his mother. He hugged her tightly, nuzzling into her arms. His father watched from the doorway, white eyes shimmering from gentleness.

"Come home soon, Kaa-san… We'll miss you so bad!" said Higure on her ear. His white eyes were filled with longing. "Since Otou-sama cannot cook things as delicious as you can, that is!"

His father cleared his throat, sending his deep cough to silence the little one. His mother laughed then kissed her youngest son again.

"I'll try, although it's not gonna be easy," she promised. She then lowered her voice. "Just so you wouldn't need to go to the hospital for gastronomic disease."

"Tenten!" Her husband uneasily furrowed his eyebrows. Higure cackled loudly while Hiiragi couldn't resist his smile. Their father stepped closer and coughed. "Now! Time to go, you two. I don't want to have Iruka comes here and tells me my two boys are late for school."

"It's not that far!" Higure furrowed his eyebrows. He tugged his mother's kimono. "This morning will be our last chance to see Kaa-san before the mission! I want to be with Kaa-san a little while longer!"

Despite the circumstances, their father must admit that Higure, just like his mother, always won his heart whenever he had that puppy dog eyes on.

"That's so sweet of you, Higure…" His mother bent down and kissed his forehead. "Nevertheless, school is important. I don't want to be late for my mission too, you know."

Higure pouted for a while but the gentle embrace his mother gave finally made him gave up. After receiving a slight nod from his father, he was off to school. Hiiragi watched his brother went away then stepped forward to say goodbye to his parents. His father, as usual, only nodded as a confirmation when he bowed in front of him in respect. His mother though, hugged him.

"Take care of your brother when I am away, Hiiragi," she whispered. Hiiragi's body tensed a bit but he said, "I will."

"Good boy," his mother smiled. She poked his nose. "Good luck on your exam, sweetheart. And good luck with your father too. He may not seem happy or loving… but he is, inside his heart. He is not a man of expression, I must tell you… and he is not someone who show feelings openly too. It's your job to see it now, Sweetheart. To prove what you want to prove."

Hiiragi furrowed his eyebrows. Seeing that expression, his mother's eyes softened once again.

"You are indeed… a resemblance of your father. If you want to know what's in his mind, look into yourself and you'll find it for sure. Good luck, Sweetie… I won't be here while you try anyway… That's a little too bad."

Hiiragi's eyes turned a little confused but his mother gently pushed his shoulder.

"Go now, Sweetheart. Don't let your brother go to the academy alone."

He nodded and with a flick of chakra, he disappeared from his place. Tenten watched the gate with a gentle look and sighed. She would miss those two a lot…

"You're telling him something."

"Mmm?"

Neji folded his arm in front of his chest, furrowing his eyebrows. She was still looking at the gate, didn't even look back to see him.

"Stop being so annoying, Tenten. What did you tell him?"

A short silence hung between them before Tenten finally let out a chuckle and turned back to face him. She poked his chest teasingly.

"Secret, Love… S-E-C-R-E-T. Between mother and child. 'Father' is not included!"

Neji snorted. His prideful eyes shimmered.

"I will know it soon enough."

His wife laughed heartedly then gave him a smile.

"You may try, Mr. Know-it-all… and I hope you succeeded. Even… that's what I want all along."

All Neji could do now was furrowing his eyebrows again. Having a wife like her sure is hard… but the pleasure worth everything. Anyway, that was what makes everything interesting, wasn't it?

Neji crossed the gap between them and made her looked at him in the eyes. He showed his famous prideful smirk.

"I accept that challenge."

X

"A-Anii-san?"

Higure almost jumped from his position when Hiiragi suddenly appeared beside him. The older boy continued to walk quietly.

"Kaa-san told me to take care of you," he said without even looking at his brother. "I must do what Kaa-san told me to."

Higure was taken aback for a few moments but then broke a smile. He nodded and walked along side his brother, smiling happily. Walking along with his brother was not something he did often… and that was one of so many reasons why he would cherish this moment.

The one who walked alongside him… was his idolized brother after all…

X

"The highest score for last year's exam was Hiiragi's, right?"

Osamu folded his arms, thinking hard.

"As far as I know… Hiiragi's always been the one in this class. Seems like he's gonna get the chance to be a Genin in a short time too!"

"To think that if he passes the exam this time, he might be a Genin… I think you're right!"

"Being Hiiragi is nice, isn't it? So talented! And from a prestigious clan too! I really want to be like him!"

"Yes! Me too!"

"Wow, isn't he wonderful?!"

They kept talking about the brown eyed Hyuuga, not even aware of one of their friend who sat by the window—eyes narrowing with rage. Murai chided as the talk continued. He was the one who was supposed to be praised… He was the star before, right? He should have been… He should have been…

If only Hyuuga Hiiragi hadn't interfered him. If only Hyuuga Hiiragi didn't get into the same level like him today… _if only…_ He was always been the second after Hiiragi came to the class. People used to praise him before but now it was always directed to Hiiragi. He was abandoned once Hiiragi was in the class. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Not at all!

"But I'm wondering about his eyes," Suzumi put her index finger on her lips. "He cannot do the Byakugan, can he? That's too bad, don't you think?"

"Can't help it, eh? His mother is not a Hyuuga, that's why."

"Aww… now that I think of it, that's a little too bad for Hiiragi."

"But his mother is still the famous Weapon Mistress. She's an amazing kunoichi! A former Anbu!"

"Wow… Having a Hyuuga Prodigy and a Weapon Mistress as your parents sure is something, don't you think?"

_Cannot do… Byakugan?_

Murai's eyes turned to look at the gate, where Hiiragi and Higure just walked in. A sly smile crept up his face.

_I see… That's… a little too bad, indeed… Right, Hiiragi-kun?_

But his expression indicated something far from pity at all.

----------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: That's all for this chapter… seems like it will continue for quite a while… And as it continues… it will remain… nameless… Unless I get some inspiration or anyone here wants to give some suggestion. Yes, I am **_**that**_** lazy. Thankies, minna!**


	4. Your Eyes and His

**Author's Note: Fourth chapter… now that it has come to this, I have no other option but to finish this thing, eh? Bwahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the translations and lyrics displayed in this fanfic. But the OCs are born out of my on mind, with the help of my Japanese Dictionary. XD I'm not fluent, get real.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4  
Your Eyes and His**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_Son, for all I've told you  
When you get right down to the reason for the world_

_Who am I?_

_**Five for Fighting : The Riddle**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The scent of ink and paper drifted in the living room along with the soft sound of brush. The wind chime accompanied the Hyuuga Prodigy as he wrote the report for his last few missions. Serenity sapped into his mind and soul as he silently did his task. In his empty home, the only thing that accompanied him was the peace and himself. The gentle sound of the wind chime and the bamboo decoration was a music that he always loved. Tenten shared the same interest and they both agreed to make one in the back garden. This very house was build and designed by both of them. This house was for them, not for anyone else… This house represented every aspects of who they were, of their relationship. Perhaps even the house itself… was one of so many things that they both loved from each other.

"Neji-nii-san."

The gentle voice of the Hyuuga Heiress made him lifted his face from the paper. He turned around and quickly recognized the woman before him.

"Hinata-sama…"

He stood up and bowed slightly, feeling rather ashamed of himself for being unable to sense her chakra at all. He got too wound up in the report that he didn't even sense her coming.

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled at his immediate response; eyes fell upon the report that he had previously written. The usual blush was still visible on her face but Neji could detect the grace she was now possessed. She was not the timid girl she was years ago. She had blossomed into a wonderful woman, a Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. She was a little plump though. Her pregnancy had reached month five after all…

"This is most unexpected, Hinata-sama," Neji tidied up his stuff on the table, readying some place for his guest to sit. "I never expected you to come for a visit. But please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san…" Hinata bowed slightly. She took a seat carefully then eyed her cousin as he put his stationery by the small cupboard at the end of the room. "I'm sorry for coming without telling you first. I want to make a surprise for you. Oh, and I have some fruits for the kids. I supposed they like mangoes?"

She put the grocery bag filled with mangoes on the table, smiling. Neji shook his head.

"That is so unnecessary, Hinata-sama…" He gave her a glare. "In your pregnancy, you are not supposed to carry such weight all the way from the Hyuuga compound to this place. It's not good for the baby and yourself. I supposed that is more important than our sons' favorite fruit."

Hinata laughed heartedly. He was still the cold Neji-nii-san, even after they grew up like this. The only thing that changed was the reason on why he was scolding her. Years ago, he scolded her solely for being a weakling in Main Family… now he scolded her for being reckless to herself. Years ago he loathed himself for being his cousin… now he protected her for being his family. It was a great difference.

"I'm so sorry, Nii-san… It's been a while since I met the kids so I thought it'll be nice to bring them something," Hinata smiled apologetically. "Sakura-chan said it is fine. It doesn't exceed the maximal weight that I can carry in my current state and beside—"

Neji's stare still made her smiled sheepishly. He still had that powerful glare…

"What would you like to drink, Hinata-sama?" The Hyuuga Prodigy stood up. "I think we have some herbal tea. Or perhaps you would prefer juice?"

"Oh, thank you, Nii-san… I-I can make it by myself."

Another glare was directed at her.

"H-Hai. Herbal tea will do."

He then off to make her a glass of nice, steaming herbal tea. Hinata watched him from afar. She then looked at the familiar back garden of the house, eyes softening when she heard the sound of the bamboo decoration and the wind chime. Wind chime…

"_**Do not interfere, Hiashi-sama. This is the road that I take on by my own will."**_

Wind chime was almost a kind of symbol for his relationship. It always had that gentle ringing sound… just like them. It was obvious if they had one in their lovely house.

"I heard Naruto's mission was to retrieve a stolen scroll."

Neji had come back to her with two glasses of herbal tea. He served one for the Heiress and sat opposite her with the other. Hinata nodded at his question.

"He said that not only retrieve the scroll, he also need to investigate certain matters," She grazed the cup in her hand. "It will be a while until he returns home."

The white orbs shimmered. He folded his arms.

"That's why you're here."

Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Precisely."

She put down her tea on the table.

"I heard that Tenten-nee-san is on a mission too… so perhaps I will help you with some chores. There is nothing to do in the compound and I am sure Tenten-nee-san will agree with me if I say that even pregnant woman needs some job to do during the pregnancy. You need to go to Hokage-sama and deliver your report, don't you?"

Neji heaved a sigh and gave his cousin a rare smile.

"I see that you have learned to persuade as well. I'd praise Naruto for that."

X

"Excellent, Hiiragi! Well done as always!"

Hiiragi poofed back after performing the Henge no Jutsu. Iruka clapped his hands, followed by some other students. The Hyuuga bowed down and moved to his seat. He had trained all by himself for the jutsu and he could see that it had paid off. He could easily transform into anyone now.

"Now! Anyone wants to try after Hiiragi?" asked Iruka, smiling. "It's not that hard to control your chakra once you got the hang of it. You see, Henge no Jutsu is one of the simplest but the most essential jutsu in the world of Shinobi. It is used widely for undercover work, and is a must in becoming a ninja. That is why Henge no Jutsu is one of the jutsus that you must do in the final test. And we all know that…"

The sound of the ringing bell cut off Iruka's speech. He smiled at everyone then said, just as usual, "Well! Class is over for today! Remember to make your homework and see you tomorrow, minna!"

He disappeared in a poof of smoke again. Suzumi, a girl who sat beside Hiiragi, said rather irritatingly, "My, he's always disappearing! He hasn't finished talking, has he?"

"They said we're running low on shinobi there days," Retsu said, bending his body to get closer towards Suzumi. "My father said that in the Fire country exists some kind of illegal organization that takes down Shinobi one by one. Seems like they're trying to deplete our defense little by little."

"Then… what does it have to do with Iruka-sensei?"

"If we are running low in Shinobi, then even teachers like Iruka-sensei must do missions to replace the absence of other Shinobi," said Hiiragi without even looking at Retsu. He tidied up his stationery, brown eyes emotionless. "Our village must continue to maintain the completion of every mission so that other country won't realize the current status of the village. Since if they do, it is positive that they will invade and destroy Konoha."

Osamu furrowed his eyebrows.

"But… But is that true? Is it true that our village is in a grave condition?"

Hiiragi stopped for a while. His brown eyes shimmered.

"Perhaps."

X

"The main division remains in low profile at the moment while the movement of the fraction is still unknown," Neji watched as Tsunade threw the report to the table. He bowed down. "I deeply apologized for the team's lack of deed."

"Enough with the formality, Neji," The Hokage waved her hand. She heaved a sigh. "You know it's not your fault and it is not necessary to say sorry. Even so… I must say that I'm quite worried since even a person in your caliber is unable to detect their movement at all."

"My subordinate has found that they are moving in towns as well, but nothing is known about their action more than that. We're currently working on it though, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Act on it."

Tsunade took his sake bottle, clearly noticing how the white eyes followed her every movement. After a few silent moments, the low voice of the Hyuuga rose again.

"Tenten's mission… has some kind of connection on this matter, doesn't it, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's movement stopped. She smiled faintly and sat back to her chair.

"You're sharp," she said with a low voice. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. "Yes. Although we're not so sure about it, but we have some assumption that Imai Faction is a part of this underground activity as well. Be alert, Neji. We're facing something quite serious here. Continue your investigation. Further info will be delivered by your subordinate. Understand?"

Neji nodded, stood straight.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Neji bowed down obediently and withdrew himself. Just before he opened the door to walk outside, Tsunade's voice halted him.

"I heard your oldest son is going to face an exam that could potentially be his first step in becoming a Genin. As a brilliant student, I expect much for him. Be proud on having a son like him, Neji."

The Hyuuga prodigy turned to look at his superior… with his rare gentle smile.

"I always do, Hokage-sama."

And with that, he disappeared behind the door.

X

"TADAIMA!!"

Higure opened the door rather carelessly. After a few moment of silence he finally remembered that his mother was no longer at home. There would be no one who would appeared in a poof of smoke in front of him and greeted him anymore…

"Okaerinasai."

"Eh?"

Higure quickly looked up once he heard the greetings… and found the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan with a spatula on her hand.

"Hinata-basan!!!!!!"

Higure plunged himself forward with no second thought and hugged his aunt. The woman laughed joyfully as he embraced her and returned the hug with the same amount of affection. Higure finally released his hold and looked into the eyes of his aunt which were so similar to his.

"Hinata-basan!!! I miss you so much!!! Where have you been? Why are you here? We're…"

"Your mother is on a mission… so I thought perhaps I could help with one or two things in this house," Hinata put her hand on the cheek of her nephew lovingly. "I miss you all so much… Where is Hiiragi-kun, Sweetie?"

Higure put his index finger on his lips and thought hard.

"Perhaps… he's training alone by the woods, just like usual," he said, shrugging his shoulder. "Anii-san always trains alone. He will be back before dark though."

"I see… Hiiragi-kun is so diligent, isn't he?" Higure nodded vigorously upon hearing his aunt's statement. "So… I am sure Higure-kun is just like his brother. Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? We're going to cook something for the whole family."

Higure's face lightened up by the offer and he shouted cheerfully, "I'm on it!!!"

X

The sound of shurikens embedded themselves on the tree trunk was heard. Hiiragi landed on the grass smoothly, brown eyes watching how nine out of ten shuriken hit the target right in the middle. He gritted his teeth.

_I'm not strong enough…_ He stood up, clenching his fists. _Kaa-san can hit ten out of ten when she was in my age…_

"Training alone, Hiiragi? So… you actually train, huh?"

Hiiragi's body tensed when he heard the voice of Murai but he opted not to bother. He collected his shuriken and said nonchalantly, "We must train to be a good Genin. Otherwise, Konoha's power will decrease."

"_**The power of a nation is the power of its hidden village," his father said to him. "The power of a hidden village is the power of its shinobi. Therefore, as a shinobi, you must not let yourself become weak or you will cause danger to the whole nation. And that… is a sin."**_

"What a fitting saying from the top student," Murai clapped for him although his voice betrayed his every statement. "What a wonderful student you are."

Hiiragi didn't mind to answer that one and instead reached for his waist pocket for more shuriken. Murai grinned slyly and said, "Too bad you don't have the Byakugan. Such a pity that you—"

THUCK! A shuriken almost hit Murai, grazing his left cheek. Hiiragi didn't turn around but his stern voice rose bitterly.

"Go. Or the next will hit you right on your face."

That was enough for Murai to pull back… for now.

X

"Nee… Ne… Hinata-ba-san!" Higure turned to face the woman beside him, eyes glimmering with curiosity. "May I ask something to you?"

Hinata smiled gently, chopping the turnips neatly.

"Anything, Higure-kun."

Higure put down the carrot in his hand then looked at his aunt's face curiously.

"Why… do you live in the compound?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Well… of course since I am a Hyuuga, Higure-kun. Every Hyuuga lives in the compound."

"Then…" Higure bit his bottom lips. "If so… Then why… Otou-sama does not live in the compound just like you?"

Hinata stopped chopping right away. The question struck her, no matter how she had predicted it would finally rise between. She slowly closed her eyes. It was a sensitive case, a very sensitive case… and for that…

"_**I'm the one who choose my own path, not you anymore."**_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes again and turned to see the innocent translucent orbs of the boy beside her.

"That… is a long story, Higure-kun. A very long story… And perhaps… one of the sweetest you have ever heard."

"Eh?"

Higure raised his eyebrows. Hinata bowed down, smiling, and put her hand gently on the soft hair of the young Hyuuga.

"A love story… between your mother and father."

X

"_**Too bad you don't have the Byakugan."**_

_Che!_

Hiiragi walked furiously among the trees, hefting his backpack. Why… He was a Hyuuga too… He was not… supposed to…

"_**You don't want me as your mother?"**_

His steps stopped. He gritted his teeth.

"_**Make him proud."**_

Hiiragi clenched his fists.

_Does he even… care about me?!_

X

His ninja sandals stepped on the grass in steps so light that it was almost unreal. His translucent orbs reflected the view of the training ground, the place where everything began. He took a deep breath and sapped the serenity around him.

This was it, the place where they met… The place where they grew… The place where they tied everything down into what it was today…

"_**Being with you… is all that I ever need."**_

His lashes fluttered opened. He remembered. Their promise…

"_**Let's get our children here someday… Let them learn about harmony and hardship… Let them learn about love."**_

Love…

"_**Congratulations, Hyuuga-sama! It's a boy! A healthy boy!"**_

Neji unconsciously lifted his right hand, the same hand that cradled the red baby into his arms years ago… the baby… their very first son…

"_**His name… is Hiiragi."**_

--------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ah… that last one is totally random. Naaah… You'll get it in the next chapter. Bwahahahaha... Next chapter provides a lot of flashback... It's getting close to the ending… and I need to end it to finally begin my study. ;p Peh…**


	5. His Choice and Theirs

**Author's Note: A lot of NejiTen flashbacks here… So Nejiten, this one is. But still, more about Hiiragi's days… and yes, perhaps this fic will end in no time. I guess we gotta cut off all the peace some time later… oh yeah, thanks to Quiet Moon for the suggestion of the title. Have I said thanks before? Urm... I said it again. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto characters and I also do not own the lyrics displayed in this whole fic. Bwahahaha… "Hiiragi" and "Higure" and other Japanese names are from my beloved Japanese Dictionary. How pitiful of me…**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter V  
His Choice and Theirs**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_On days like this  
I played an uncertain tune  
And warmed the night sea  
You're so pure, I love you_

_**Amano Tsukiko: Ongaku**_

------------------------------------------------

"Of… Kaa-san and Otou-sama?"

Higure's eyes widened slightly. Hinata nodded, smiling. Her eyes turned hazy.

"Yes. One of the most… inspiring stories in the whole nation."

Higure's eyes glimmered with curiosity. He tugged his aunt's hand and shouted, "Tell me! Tell me, Ba-san! Tell me!"

Hinata laughed and gave him a gentle pat. She smiled.

"I guess… it is indeed the time for you to finally see who your parents really are… how your family really is… Well… let's go to the living room then. I'll tell you what I know."

Higure jumped then hugged his aunt again.

"That's Hinata-ba-san for you!!!!"

X

"_**I won't be the only one left behind!"**_

Neji watched as the wind blew the leaves of the trees around him. The training ground was quiet… but he could almost see days when they were training there.

"_**Don't get cocky, Neji! I'll show you!"**_

Their promise…

"_**Stronger than yesterday!"**_

Getting stronger… what was that for? What was it for?

"_**For the sake of those who believe I am a genius, I cannot let myself lose!"**_

Neji looked at his palm. How many shinobi had died in his grip? How many more would? But what for? The village? The world? Or…

_**Her brown eyes were gentle as she watched how her little baby held her index finger with his small hand. She just finished the feeding and they were laying on the futon, watching as the baby drifted to his dream, breathing softly to the air.**_

"_**We love you, Sweetheart."**_

His translucent orbs wavered.

"_**He didn't believe me when I said you love him. He thinks he's not strong enough to make you proud."**_

_Does having me as your father burdening you, Son?_

X

The wind chime was ringing. Higure smiled widely. He loved that sound a lot…

"_**There's no need to look forever for beauty, Sweetie," His mother put her hand on his chest. "Beauty is here, always. In your heart. Once beauty blossomed in your heart, no matter what you see, no matter what you experienced, no matter what happened to you… It is beauty that you will always feel. And that is true life."**_

Hinata looked at the neat garden of the small family, inwardly amused by the similarity it held with the one in the compound. She used to see Neji sitting there, watching the garden without doing anything else. She then knew why when she reached the age of thirteen. That garden was a remembrance of his father and mother, the place where they used to talk. It was a remembrance of affection in the place where there was nothing else except tradition and rules. As someone who had no one else, even a patch of garden was something that he wanted to bring along with him.

"So… what happened, Hinata-ba-san?"

Hinata snapped back to the reality by the voice of the young Hyuuga. She smiled.

"Well… you seem really eager on hearing it, aren't you? Very well then…"

She took a deep breath… recounted everything that she had seen, and was surprised at how much she knew about the couple that she always looked up to.

"They were once… teammates in the same Genin team, along with Lee-ji-san."

Higure nodded vigorously. He knew that very much. That taijutsu master usually came to their house, showering his parents with hugs and kisses that leaved his mother laughing and his father glaring at almost everyone.

"Their relationship began slowly and remained platonic… but it is cannot be mentioned as 'mere' friends anymore. Still, your father remained an emotionless man as he was, and there was no actual proof whether they really had any relationship with each other or not. That time, the topic of their relationship was a nice gossip. Yamanaka Ino never got tired of spreading it, even to the Stone Nation."

Higure's eyes widened.

"Really??"

"Yes," Hinata smiled. She gave the little boy a gentle hug. "Even so, they remained indifferent. It was so _them_. They didn't care what others said and they never really minded. They continued their 'ritual' of training together every night and morning… and the mystery that kept the gossip alive. It was the condition at that time, until they reached the age of 22, when your father faced something that made him revealed their true relationship in front of the whole Hyuuga Clan and the whole village."

Higure lifted his face to look at his aunt.

"W-What happen, ba-san?"

Hinata smiled faintly. This was the hardest moment… the hardest one to mention.

"Your father… was forced to marry someone from the Main Family, to give him the chance of becoming the Head of The Hyuuga Clan."

X

Hiiragi took off his shoes, putting down his backpack on the floor. There was no need to say greetings now that no one's home. There would be no Kaa-san that poofed in front of him anyway.

X

Higure clutched his aunt's hand and said, "B-But Otou-sama…"

"Unexpectedly… he refused," Hinata nodded. Higure heaved a sigh. But the hazy look on the Hyuuga Heiress made the young Hyuuga looked up again. Hinata recollected everything… that horrible afternoon, with the rain showering the whole Konoha… "He refused, Higure-kun… when he was someone who never defied any order, someone who would kneel in front of the Clan Head and do everything that the Clan wished… But he refused…"

"_**I refuse."**_

_**His translucent eyes were hard and unmoving. The whole Hyuuga Clan quickly looked at him in surprise. It was their day of gathering and for him to say it so firmly in front of everyone… Hiashi narrowed his eyes.**_

"_**What did you say, Neji?"**_

"_**I said I refuse, Hiashi-sama," his voice didn't change. He still sat by his place, face emotionless as he said everything. But Hinata who sat by his father's side could notice how he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "I don't want to marry her."**_

_**Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows.**_

"_**Why, Neji? Hanami is a beautiful and successful kunoichi. She is intelligent and it is certain that she will be an excellent wife for you. Or perhaps, you want to marry Hisami? She, too, is a wonderful kunoichi and…"**_

_**Neji didn't even try to look at the long haired maiden when he said, again, "I refuse, Hiashi-sama."**_

_**Hiashi's aura turned dangerous.**_

"_**You turned 22 now, Neji. When you are 25, if you are an official Main Family member, you can be elected as the Hyuuga Clan Head! It is what we are after and I believe it is also your ambition from the beginning. We have given you an enormous respect and this is your chance for the sake of the Hyuuga Clan! Do you want to let the elders down with your selfish decision?!"**_

"It was… a horrible afternoon, Higure-kun… Every Hyuuga was in the aula and we all saw and heard how they both argued. It was a taboo for a Hyuuga to reject such offer… and it was a huge sin for committing such act, especially in front of the whole Hyuuga Clan."

"_**I never want to let anyone down, Hiashi-sama… but this is my decision and I will not let it go. I will not marry Hanami-san since I already have someone that I want to marry."**_

_**Hiashi's eyes flashed with anger. Neji's eyes turned to look at his uncle's flaring ones.**_

"_**I will only marry Tenten and I will not marry anyone else, Hiashi-sama."**_

"Your father had said something that no one else dared to say. He clearly rejected every offer that the elders gave directly to him. It was a form of treason that time, Higure-kun. And that made my father, the Clan Head, lost his temper."

"_**A kunoichi with no kekkei genkai at all?! Outside the Hyuuga Clan?! Just what are you thinking, Neji?!" Hiashi's voice thundered the aula. A few lower Hyuuga winced and trembled at the sound of his anger. "That kind of marriage will worsen your position here in the Hyuuga Clan! Don't you understand that maintaining a pure blooded line of Hyuuga is very important?! Byakugan is not something to be given up to the likes of her! We are the strongest Clan here in the whole Konoha and for that we must live up to the Fate that has been burdened to us! You, as someone who is more than capable of becoming the leader of the Clan, must not be one of those who taint the pure line of Byakugan blood! Instead, you must be the one who continue the line of pure-blooded Byakugan, the Main Family!"**_

_**Neji closed his eyes. His jaw was clenched tightly and Hinata could even see the wrath that bubbled up his heart.**_

"_**I never try to stand in the seat of the Main Family," his voice vibrated with restrained anger. "If becoming a Main Family means marry anyone beside Tenten, I will not do it. I am all but giving my whole heart to tradition, Hiashi-sama. I will do anything for the Clan and for the village since I am a Shinobi of Konoha, a member of the Hyuuga Clan. I have my full loyalty to my Clan and my village but I will never surrender my heart."**_

"As the fight worsened, the Main Family had no choice but to use the Seal on your father… and I still loathed myself until now… since all I could do that time was watching your father as he fell to the floor and trembled in unimaginable pain."

"_**You are a Branch Family Member, Neji! Don't you get it now?!"**_

_**Hiashi had his seal in front of his chest. Neji's cry of pain echoed in the whole aula as he struggled with the seal on his forehead. The whole family only watched… no one dared to step forward… not even after hearing his howl of agony…**_

"_**Refusing the order of the Clan is a huge sin! Marry Hanami! This is for the sake of you and the Clan! Your duty to live, all along, is to protect the Main Family and the Hyuuga Clan!"**_

"_**AND WHO SAID IT ISN'T?!"**_

_**His cracked shout silenced everyone. His translucent orbs flashed with pain combined with determination. The seal was still reacting but he shouted beneath all his torment.**_

"_**I will always protect the Main Family and the Hyuuga Clan… thus protecting the whole Konoha!" He slowly stood up, gritting his teeth from the pain on his forehead. His left hand gripped the**_**hitai-ate**_** that previously fell while his right hand was on his forehead, where the seal reacted even harder. "I have surrendered my loyalty to the village and this Clan… but I will never surrender my heart, Hiashi-sama! I will marry Tenten! I'm the one who choose my own path, not you anymore! This is my life… and I am the one who draw my Fate over it! Just like what my father had done before me!"**_

"Your father fought all the pain for his believe and his love to your mother. It was something beyond everyone's surmise… and the final act was when my father said something… that almost cut the ties between the Hyuuga Clan and your father."

"_**If you continue this, Neji, I can kill you!" Hiashi strengthened the seal and Neji's body trembled in agony. The translucent orbs of the Hyuuga prodigy flashed beneath his bangs. "And you must choose… between this clan and your woman! If you continue this… YOU MUST STEP AWAY FROM THIS COMPOUND FOREVER!"**_

"_**VERY WELL!"**_

_**Neji shouted with no second thought. He took a step behind, towards the door leading outside.**_

"_**If that is what I must do, I will, Hiashi-sama! I will live as a Hyuuga outside this compound! I am proud of being part of the Hyuuga Clan and I will never throw away that one precious gift Kami-sama has given me! I will remain to live as a Hyuuga, but I will never step in this compound again, just like what you have already said to me!"**_

"_**Neji, no matter with whom you're married with, where you are married with, you are still a Branch Family Member! And so will your children! They must surrender themselves to the hand of the Main!"**_

"_**Then let me step away from this house forever! I have told you that I will never throw away the name of Hyuuga! I will remain a Hyuuga, I will remain a Branch Family, and I will not surrender my heart! If that is the consequences of gaining my freedom, I will take it! My choice is my path. And just like my father, I am the one who determined my path!"**_

"_**You Fool! What's the benefit of leaving the Clan that has raised you just for a woman?!"**_

_**His powerful stare suddenly froze even Hiashi. His voice then rose up to the air, emphasizing the agitated aura around them.**_

"_**Simply because she loves me, while this Clan doesn't."**_

"After that last sentence, he turned around and ran the door, leaving the aula for the path he had said and choose… not even a single concern at the possibility of being murdered by the Main…"

"_**STOP, NEJI!" Hiashi made his seals. "HAKKE—"**_

"_**NO!!!" Hinata threw herself over her father, knocking him to the ground thus releasing the jutsu. She looked at her running cousin and shouted, "NOW, NII-SAN!"**_

_**Neji's move suddenly turned faster as the jutsu was released from him. Hiashi shoved his eldest daughter away from his body in anger, looking at the opened door where Neji had ran… **_

"_**NEJI!!!" Too late, he had disappeared into the rain in one big leap and Hiashi turned to look at his daughter. "HINATA!! HOW DARE YOU—"**_

"_**I deeply apologized, Otou-sama! But just like him I…" Hinata gave his father a powerful stare. "I have also made my own decision!"**_

Hinata closed her eyes. A small smile painted itself on her lips and she continued.

"I didn't see what happened next… but the whole Konoha knows… Since your father ran into the rain, hair disheveled with the curse seal visible for everyone to see. There was only one place in his mind and that place was…"

_**His breath turned into steam as he ran in the rain. His shinobi leather shoes stepped on the puddles and the rain drenched his body wet. Everyone who was on the road now had their eyes on him, wondering what had happened to the Hyuuga Prodigy they all knew. He didn't care about anything though… Nothing else… since…**_

_**Her house was now visible, a small house with a wooden door right by the corner of Konoha's Transaction District. In one big jump, he was right in front of her house and banged the door hard between all the pain and exertion. He didn't need to wait for a long time though since the door was quickly opened… and the brown haired kunoichi stepped outside, hair down with no usual bun—draping her shoulder like a lovely curtain.**_

_**Her brown eyes widened when she saw the condition of her partner and the reddening seal on his forehead.**_

"_**Neji… What had—"**_

"_**MARRY ME!"**_

"The whole village was stunned by his sudden shout. Your father proposed your mother, right in front of the whole Konoha… but at that time, it didn't matter at all."

"_**N-Neji… you actually…" Her face blushed madly. She could feel the entire stare the Konohan citizen gave to the both of them. Some of them even stepped into the rain just to get a better view. "Neji, what do you mean? W-What happened? I…"**_

_**His hands rose up and grabbed her shoulder in a gentle grip and his eyes met hers. She was speechless when she saw what was inside the translucent orbs… and he whispered again, softer, "Marry me, Tenten… Since there will be no woman I want other than you and you alone… Be my wife… even if I have to surrender my life…"**_

"_**Neji…"**_

_**Every Konohan citizen felt silent as everyone waited for her answer. It was more than just a mere propose since…**_

"_**You… Fool…"**_

_**His eyes widened as he felt her warm hands slowly rested on his cheeks. She looked into his eyes with a gentle stare and smiled lovingly.**_

"_**It is a certain I will accept, isn't it?"**_

"Your mother accepted your father's propose… and they stepped into the house. Right on the next morning, they were married and they built this house you are now occupied. The early days of their marriage were harsh with the interference of my father and the elders of Hyuuga Clan but they moved on, Higure-kun… They move on and they make every effort to give you and your brother the best you two could afford to have. It is painful if you really know what they have been through just to be like this. If you could only hear all the harsh statement your mother received, the pressure your father endured… everything was horrible. But they strive until today to protect what they believe and love. They are wonderful persons, Higure-kun… so love them."

Higure nodded when Hinata patted his head again. He never knew… He never knew his parents had gone through such hardship. The story had given him something more since he finally knew what kind of persons his parents were. A sudden pride bubbled up in his heart as he opened his arms and hugged his aunt lovingly. Hinata smiled and stroked the hair of the young Hyuuga.

"That's why, Higure-kun… Your parents love you and your brother so much. Both of you are the seed of their love, the seed of all they had been striving for in the past. Be thankful of what you are… since your birth is truly a miracle for them. Your birth is a gift, in times when they are under the constant pressure of the Hyuuga Clan. You two are their hope. The two of you are the reason why they struggle. Your existence is what keeps them going, what makes them strong all this time. Be thankful of what you are. Be thankful for being born."

X

Hiiragi's brown eyes shimmered as he hid behind the paper door. He had heard the story also… and now he just didn't know what to think anymore…

"_**He loves you, Sweetie."**_

"_**Prove me, Kaa-san."**_

"_**Too bad you don't have the Byakugan!"**_

"_**Your birth is a gift."**_

His eyes snapped open. He bit his bottom lips as he felt the uncontrollable regret that flowed into his heart. He had said something so unforgivable… he had felt something so unforgivable…

"_**You don't want me as your mother?"**_

His parents had strived so hard just to let him grew up as he was now… yet he…

"_**I never asked… to be a HYUUGA!"**_

"And the same goes to you, Hiiragi-kun."

Hinata's voice drifted to his side. She realized he was there all along, but didn't say a thing. She knew…

"Be thankful… that you are born and loved by both of them. Be thankful of who you are."

Hiiragi restrained the stinging tears in his eyes and nodded as he slowly walked away.

"I understand… Ba-san."

A drop of tear finally fell to his cheek.

"I understand…"

------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Over? Not yet, sweetie! More to come next! **


	6. The News

**Author's Note: Aww… Hinata talks so much. Remember, I didn't portray her as a timid girl anymore. She is a strong woman here, and has changed significantly. Yeah, I know it's kinda impossible but I always have the feeling that even Hinata cannot stay timid forever. That's character development, eh? Ahahaha… sue me, people.**

**The second last chapter… Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: IdonotownNarutocharacthersandthelyricsandtranslationsdisplayedinthisfic. Fyuuh, typing without a space is harder than what I thought!!**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter VI  
The News**

**------------------------------------------**

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_**Nickleback: Someday**_

-----------------------------------------------

"Tadaima."

Neji's baritone voice was heard as he stepped into the house, releasing his shoes. Sound of footsteps was heard rushing to the front door and suddenly Higure was right in front of him, plunging himself to him.

"Okaerinasai!!"

He jumped right into his father's arms that swiftly lifted him to the air in one smooth movement using his force of jumping. He squealed in joy when he was in the air, feeling the joyful sensation of flying. He landed in his father's strong arms again so smoothly that there was almost no bump at all.

"Again! Again!" Higure laughed in his father's arms. He hugged his neck lovingly. "That's wonderful, Otou-sama!"

His father's white orbs softened upon seeing his laughing face.

"You surprised me, Higure…" He said, giving his youngest son a rare smile. Hiiragi arrived behind him along with his aunt, watching the two. "I almost could not catch you."

"But I knew Otou-sama could!!!"

His father smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Higure laughed then hugged him lovingly yet again. Hiiragi stepped forward when his father finally walked in and gave him a short bow.

"Okaerinasai, Otou-sama."

His father patted his head gently as a reply and turned to look at Hinata who was watching the whole scene. The pregnant woman smiled.

"Thank you very much for taking care of them, Hinata-sama."

He bowed down slightly with Higure still in his arms. Hinata replied with a slight bow and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Nii-san. They're helping me with everything that I didn't even do a thing."

"Ba-san is lying, Otousama!" Higure pounded his father's chest lightly to catch his attention. "Ba-san did everything!! She even cooked for us, Otou-sama! She cooked for dinner! We're the ones who didn't do a thing!"

His father shifted to look at the Hyuuga Heiress again, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I've told you not to strain yourself, haven't I, Hinata-sama?" He said rather irritatingly. "There is no need for you to do everything for us."

"N-Nii-san… It's alright. I just want to help. Ah! And besides, Sakura-chan said that—"

"Then I'll accuse Sakura for letting you go freely and did everything for us using her suggestion as a shield," said her cousin exasperatedly. Hinata laughed heartedly. Her cousin''s eyes softened. "Stay and have a dinner with us tonight. You have cooked for us, so you might as well give it a taste together with our family."

"That is unnecessary, Neji-nii-san," Hinata waved her hand, smiling. She sighed. "Moreover, I need to go home or Otou-sama might get angry at me again. And… anyway… I… I think I have no right to stay here alongside your family since…"

She cast an apologetic look at Higure for a split second before averting her gaze somewhere else. Her cousin's translucent orbs shimmered. He put Higure down to the floor and said demandingly, "Hiiragi, go to the dining room along with Higure. We're going to have dinner soon."

Higure furrowed his eyebrows.

"But, Otou-sama! Ba-chan is…"

Hiiragi silenced his brother with a gentle touch on the shoulder and bowed down to the two adults in front of him.

"Mata, Ba-sama. Arigatou. Let's go, Higure."

He dragged his squealing younger brother away from the front door. Higure struggled but was overpowered. He then had no choice but to shout, "Thank you for everything, Ba-san!!!! See you lateeeerrr!!!! Aaahhh mou!!! Anii-saaan!!!"

The squealing died off though since the paper door was slide shut by the oldest son, cutting off the chance of hearing any conversation between the two adults. Hinata watched them went away and said sincerely, "You have wonderful boys, Neji-nii-san. You have wonderful family."

Neji's eyes sparkled gently.

"Aa."

He folded his arms then looked at his cousin.

"You have something to talk about… right, Hinata-sama?"

The Heiress heaved a sigh. She put her hand on her belly, eyes shimmering with regret.

"Actually… I…" She bit her bottom lips. "… Yes, Nii-san… A very important one, actually, but…"

"Why didn't you tell me this morning when we were alone?"

The heiress winced a little at the sound of his angered voice and replied softly, "I just… can't bring myself to… and… and I just want to see the kids. I was afraid that if I told you then you wouldn't give me the chance to meet them… I mean… it's been a few months… after the last time I met them and I… I just… Then after I met them… I…"

Neji narrowed his eyes. He looked at the wooden door leading outside.

"So what are his words?"

The Heiress bit her bottom lips. She tangled her fingers and heaved a sigh.

"O-Otou-sama said… Higure-kun's time is getting closer. It'll be held in the incoming weeks although the exact date has not been confirmed yet."

Neji's eyes wavered.

"I see."

Hinata closed her eyes and said with a trembling voice, "I'm so sorry, Nii-san! But I am unable to banish the rule just yet. The seat of the Hyuuga Clan Head is still occupied by Otou-sama… and although he has beginning to consider whatever suggestions I have given to him, I still cannot convinced him about releasing Higure-kun. I'm so sorry, Nii-san… I… I'm sorry…"

Neji didn't look at her. He gave out a snort.

"What are you apologizing for? This is none of your fault, Hinata-sama," he said nonchalantly. The white eyes then turned to see the woman. "This is Fate… and the consequences that I have said. Instead… I want to thank you for giving Higure some more time to feel his freedom."

"This is as far as I can muster, Nii-san…" Hinata turned to look at his cousin. "I'm so sorry I cannot shield him anymore… It is now beyond my reach…"

Neji gave him a soft look, something that made her heart almost melted.

"It is alright, Hinata-sama. Thank you very much. You have given us more than enough already."

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"They're my nephew, Nii-san… I cannot let those horrible Fates to befall them that easily."

She took a deep breath then looked at Neji.

"Will Tenten-nee-san be able to be there when… the ceremony happened?"

Neji closed his eyes.

"I doubt it."

"Ah…" Hinata bit her bottom lips. "I… I see… Nii-san…"

She turned around then put on her shinobi shoes. She stopped in the middle of the way.

"Oh! And, Nii-san, about the compound—"

"You know my answer already," Neji cut off her statement. Her smile was warm and she nodded.

"Yes, Nii-san. I'll tell Otou-sama about your reply."

Neji's eyes softened once more. He bowed down in front of Hinata yet again.

"Thank you very much, Hinata-sama."

The Hyuuga Heiress replied his bow lightly.

"Just like what I've told you, Neji-nii-san… the pleasure is all mine."

X

The night wind blew through the gap from the side door. Neji's eyes turned to look at the slightly opened paper door then stood and walked to the side terrace. He looked up to the night sky, finding the half moon that was hanging between the faint stars. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"_**Konbanwa, Neji."**_

He could almost feel Tenten beside him, running her delicate hand on his shoulder and resting her head on his body. She would see the sky just like he did like now… and he wondered what she would say if she knew what Hinata said just a few hours ago.

"_**Higure-kun's time is getting closer."**_

_Getting closer…_ Neji heaved a low sigh. _It is getting closer… huh…_

"Otou-sama…"

Neji glanced from his shoulder and saw Hiiragi who stood right behind him; brown eyes watched him with determination. Neji turned around to face his oldest son and asked quietly, "Something wrong, Hiiragi?"

The boy shook his head. He handed him a piece of paper.

"It's the letter for… the next exam," he said with a low voice. "And… I…"

His father read the piece of paper in front of him with emotionless eyes, remembering what the Hokage had said to him.

"_**I heard your oldest son is going to face an exam that could potentially be his first step in becoming a Genin."**_

_So this is…_

Hiiragi encouraged himself to look at his father right into the eyes.

"I… I want to you to be there, Otou-sama. You… You've never really seen me perform any jutsu since… the one who is always come is Kaa-san… but… this time Kaa-san's not here… and… and I hope… in this exam you'll be able to see me… just once. I…"

"_**He thinks that he is not talented enough. He hasn't proof you enough that he is your son… things like that. He loves you so, Neji… and believe it or not… when I said that you love him… he said I gotta prove it. I bet he thinks you don't feel proud of him. You're not satisfied on having him as a son."**_

His father's eyes shimmered.

"I'll be there."

"O-Otou-sama?" Hiiragi quickly looked up to see his white eyes again. "Y-You'll come?"

"Yes," He flipped the paper, examining it. He then returned it to the boy, a rare assuring smile curved up his lips. "I promise, Hiiragi."

The sparkle in his oldest son's eyes was indeed a rare view. Hiiragi bowed down deeply to his father and said, "Thank you, Otou-sama!! I… I'll do my best!"

His father smiled.

"You better do, My Son."

Hiiragi nodded and bade him goodnight before heading off to sleep. Neji watched his son disappeared in an intersection then took a glance at the moon. He then walked in and closed the side door behind him.

"_**We just… cannot go back anymore, Neji. This is your choice and mine. I know from the very first time… that I'll be here… and I'm ready with all the consequences of being with you."**_

"_**Even if… your children… got branded just like me?"**_

_**She smiled and touched his face.**_

"_**Is that even an important case between the two of us, Neji? You know my answer already, don't you? Don't look into the future too far ahead. Just live for now, Neji… that 'brand' or whatever is only a minor Fate that we cannot skip. So just live to the fullest… and give them the best that we can."**_

X

"The exam will consist of five stages that will determine five important aspects of shinobi," Iruka drew something on the board, a five point polygon. He wrote something on every point. "This exam will measure you intelligence, taijutsu skill, genjutsu skill, ninjutsu skill, and weaponry. Remember, your ability in each aspect is essential for your graduation."

He turned around and looked at his entire student.

"I'm expecting much from you. Be prepared, everyone. This is your first step on becoming a good Ninja."

X

Hiiragi tidied up his stuff, collecting all the books scattered on the table. Suzumi watched him and then grinned.

"Wanna go training again, Hiiragi?"

The boy didn't look at her as he replied.

"That is a must, I believe."

Osamu heaved a sigh and sat on the table in front of him.

"Sheesh… even someone as intelligent as you is training! Is your father going to come this time?"

Hiiragi stopped in the middle of the way. Something that could almost be called a 'smile' curved up his lips.

"Yes."

"WOWWW!!" Suzumi banged the table. "The Hyuuga Prodigy!!! We get to see him!!! I heard your father graduated with the outstanding mark of every aspect over 3/5! You gotta show him you can too!"

Hiiragi gave her his rare smile.

"I'll make him proud of me."

X

"The current movement of the fraction is vague, but we have acquired some data that they are slowly moving towards Konoha," Nara Shikamaru gave his report to his Captain, removing the Anbu mask off his face. "For now their objective is still unknown and their exact location is still cannot be confirmed. Still, I suggest immediate precaution to prevent things gone out of hand."

Neji read the report from his subordinate and glanced at Aburame Shino who stood by the corner of the living room; his head covered with the Anbu mask and the long dark Anbu cloak.

"Shino."

"The current information from the team in the south city said that Imai faction has been contacting some of the superiors," Shino's voice was heard beneath the mask. "It is still unknown what their objects are and the information remains unproven until now. But the team said they are currently working on it and has an opening for further investigation."

_So… not even Tenten made any progress, huh…_ Neji's white eyes flashed. He looked at the other member of his team, Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. Uchiha Sasuke was still investigating the west area, just like what he had told him to.

"Kiba, try to track down their movement by investigating the scene of the crime scattered all over the Fire Nation," Neji put the report on the table. Kiba who was sitting by the side terrace with Akamaru, turned to look at him. "We are going to analyze their pattern once again. Shikamaru, go with Kiba and investigate."

"Roger that, Cap'n," Kiba's last grin was visible before he put on the mask again and jumped on Akamaru's back. "Shikamaru, let's go!"

Kiba disappeared in a poof of smoke along with Akamaru and Shikamaru gave Neji a short glance and muttered "Mendokusai…" before disappeared to catch up Kiba. Neji watched them went away and said, "Shino. Who is the representative from the south city team?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Currently. They usually switched between Yamanaka Ino and a young lady named Aoku Suzure to avoid suspicion. Their Captain is Hyuuga Tenten, former Anbu from this team."

Neji closed his eyes.

"Deliver a message to the Captain, tell her that her son's time is drawing nearer for the Ceremony and her oldest is going to have the exam. Tell her everything will be taken care of. After that the message, investigate the border and wait for further order. Go."

Shino nodded in confirmation and disappeared as if melting with the wall. Rock Lee turned to look at Neji and asked slowly, "Is that… alright, Neji-kun? I mean…"

"Tenten is not a woman who gets distracted by condition," Neji put the report to the side. He closed his eyes. "The investigation will continue as it currently is."

"No… I mean…" Lee walked slowly towards his friend. "The ceremony is concerning Higure-kun, right? Is it… alright?"

Neji slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the gentle ringing sound of the wind chime and a faint smile curved up his lips.

"As a Hyuuga… he must understand. I have faith in my son, just like the faith I have given to my wife and my team."

Lee smiled at his answer and nodded.

"That's Neji-kun," he said firmly. "Any orders for me, Neji-kun?"

Neji's white eyes reflected the view of his living room—a cold ambiance of the current state of his house.

"No. You're going to stay here and wait for further order. You are needed for sudden changes of event. For the moment, just take care of my sons. I have some jobs to do."

Lee nodded.

"Understood."

"Good."

And he was suddenly nowhere to be seen, disappearing along with the drifting sound of the wind chime.

X

_Tomorrow is the exam…_

Higure put his hand inside his weapon pocket, feeling how his chest pounding from enthusiasm.

_And Otou-sama is going to see me…_

He jumped to the air and threw ten Shuriken to ten different targets around him. He twirled in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. He then stood up and checked his accomplishment.

He had managed to hit ten out of ten targets.

A smile curved up his lips and he clenched his fist. Tomorrow he would show his father… He would make him proud… His father would see him…

_Otou-sama…_

X

"B-But… Otou-sama…" Hinata looked up at the old man before him. "T-that is… Higure-kun…"

"That is your duty as the Heiress, Hinata," Hiashi put down his tea on the wooden floor. "Just like how I did it to Neji years ago when I was still a Heir."

Hinata tangled her fingers.

"You do not need to worry about the condition of your pregnancy since it does not need a huge amount of chakra. The servants will prepare the shrine… and you better prepare yourself with the incantation."

Hinata closed her eyes and slowly muttered, "Yes, Otou-sama."

"Good," Hiashi's eyes shimmered. He put his hands inside his Hyuuga sleeves. "You need to have a strong heart if you are going to ascend to the seat of Clan Head."

Hinata nodded slowly. Hiashi's rare smile curved up his lips.

"And the first step… is by branding the Curse Seal to your own nephew."

-----------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Onwards to the last chapter! Er... Is it already? Hm...  
**


	7. Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note: The last Chapter… FINALLY! Ahahaha… thanks for reading this worthless fic!**

**Last already?? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or Naruto itself and I also do not write the lyrics and translations displayed in this fic. They are of their respective owners… Blah. I cannot own what others already own, eh? Hoshii!!!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter VII  
Flesh and Blood**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_When I was a kid, days when I terribly hurt Mom happened, too  
Now I want to change everything_

_**YUI: Life**_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Tadaima."

Higure stepped into his house, putting his backpack to the side.

"Okaerinasai, Higure-kun!"

The firm voice made him lifted his face and he quickly recognized his favorite ji-san.

"Lee-ji-san!!!!!" He flung himself into Lee's arms and was raised to the air just like what his father used to. Higure squealed with laughter and landed in the arms gently. He just loved this kind of short flight. "Why are you here, Ji-san?? Where's Otou-sama?"

Lee poked him on the nose and smiled.

"Somewhere where his job takes him to," answered the taijutsu master. He took the little boy's backpack and carried him to the living room. "Would you like to have lunch? I'll prepare one for you!"

Higure sweatdropped. The last time ji-san made some meal was…

"NOT SALAD!!!!"

X

Hiiragi panted heavily, walking unsteadily towards his home. He had trained for hours… and he had no idea what time it was. He stormed into the house, muttering, "Tadaima" under his breath and fell to the floor. The smell of dinner was still up in the air but there was no sound from Higure. That meant the little boy already asleep…

_Then… what time is it?_ Hiiragi breathed heavily. _Ah… who cares…_

He was able to do every jutsu… handled almost every weapon… he had every preparation for the upcoming exam. He was going to show it to his father… Going to show Otou-sama of his true skill…

And he kept dreaming how tomorrow would be, even after he drifted to the real dream world where he had all his fantasies…

X

Neji's white eyes shimmered behind the mask. He disappeared from between the branches and suddenly appeared in front of his house, watching the full moon hanging in the night sky. He disappeared again… and appeared in the corner right when the wind chime rang gently along with the night breeze.

"What a coincidence, Neji-kun."

Neji glanced at his friend who had Hiiragi in his arms. The boy was sleeping and his hand and knees were covered with dirt which Neji knew exactly came from the training ground. His eyes softened upon seeing his sleeping face and he gently took him in his own arms. Lee watched the two and smiled.

"He was just returning from training," said Lee, grinning. "Do not scold him for coming home late, Neji-kun… He really wants to give his best for the exam tomorrow. Since you're there, right?"

Neji didn't say anything but the eyes that were visible beneath his mask told Lee everything.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Lee."

Lee waved his hand and smiled.

"They're like my own sons. It's my pleasure, Neji-kun. You know there is no need to hesitate on anything."

For a moment there was no reply until Neji's voice rose up.

"You may go home now… Further order will be delivered immediately."

Lee smiled upon hearing Neji's form of goodbye and said, "Understood."

He then disappeared, leaving the father and son alone in the living room. Neji took the oldest to his room, sliding the door quietly so as not to wake him up. He laid the boy on the futon carefully, watching as the boy murmured in his sleep. He took off his mask and put it beside the futon, revealing his true face. The gentle face of a father.

It had been a while since he sat beside a sleeping Hiiragi, watching him with his dream. Usually there was Tenten beside him, giving the boy his feeding and humming a soft lullaby that accompanied the baby to his sleep. But today it was him alone… and somehow a warm feeling surged in his heart.

He cleaned off the dirt from Hiiragi's hands and knees and gently wrapped him with the blanket. He kissed the forehead of his son and took his mask.

"Sweet dreams, Son."

With that, he disappeared again, leaving his son in the world of dreams.

X

"I'm late!"

Hiiragi ran past Higure who was carrying a tray filled with breakfast. The younger boy looked at his brother in surprised and said, "For what? It's still morning and…"

"Today's my exam! I was supposed to be in the academy an hour before it begins!" Hiiragi hastily put on his shinobi shoes. His brown eyes roamed his surrounding, looking for his father. "Otou-sama is…"

"Otou-sama went away just a few minutes ago after looking at the sky," Higure raised his shoulder. "But he said I must tell you that Otou-sama will be in the Academy soon."

Hiiragi's face flushed. He nodded.

"Ittekimasu!"

Higure watched him running then neutrally said, "Ittemairimasu. Good luck, Anii-san!!! Otou-sama will be there so do your best!!"

X

"What is it you want with me?"

Neji stood straight in front of the Hyuuga Clan Head, face and eyes emotionless. Hiashi put his hands into his sleeves and said slowly, "The Ceremony… will be held today."

"_What?_"

The white eyes of the Hyuuga Prodigy flashed with anger as he unconsciously clenched his fists. Hiashi nodded; white eyes emotionless upon seeing the restrained wrath in his nephew's cold eyes.

"Take Higure to the Shrine. Hinata is already waiting in the altars."

X

"The exam will consist of five stages which will determine…"

"Sheesh… he's saying the same thing Iruka-sensei said!" Osamu muttered behind Hiiragi. "How boring…"

Hiiragi didn't answer him. He was too preoccupied by his own nervousness. The exam would begin soon and… Otou-sama…

He clenched his fists. He would give his best. Just for Otou-sama…

X

"O-Otou-sama?"

Higure almost jumped form his place when his father suddenly appeared behind him along with white feathers that evaporated to the air. He was even more frightened when he saw the hard face of his father, looking at him with unfathomable stare.

"Come with me."

He took his son's hand rather harshly. Higure raised his eyebrows.

"T-To Anii-san's place? W-Why are you such in a hurry, Otou-sama? Why are—"

His father didn't say a thing as he carried him in his arms and made a seal in front of his chest. His white eyes flashed with something dangerous and Higure just couldn't say anything.

"O-Otou-sama… What ha…"

"Neji-kun."

Rock Lee suddenly appeared in front of them with a swirl of leaves. He saw the expression in Neji's face and quickly understood.

"Does the ceremony—"

"Go to the Academy and watched Hiiragi's exam for me," Neji's firm voice ordered him harshly. Higure's eyes widened and he quickly pounded his father's chest. "Explain the circumstances."

"B-But, Otou-sama!! Anii-san already worked hard just to be able to—"

"Understood."

"JI-SAN!!!"

Lee disappeared just as he was ordered too and Higure turned to his place, frantic of what would happen. Higure turned to look at his father and shouted, "WHY?! Otou-sama! Anii-san is—"

"Silence."

His father's ordering words made him speechless once again. He never saw his father like this before… not even once…

His father made a one handed seal on his chest… and they both disappeared.

X

Hiiragi moved uneasily. It would begin… It would begin!!! His name would be called and… and…

Suzumi narrowed her eyes, peeking through the door that revealed the aula where the exam took place and turned to see Hiiragi.

"That's strange, Hiiragi-kun… Where is your father?"

Hiiragi's eyes snapped open.

_Eh?_

"He's not present."

X

Higure's eyes widened even more when they arrived in a place that he didn't know about. The place was dark and wide… but a few candles lit the place here and there and… there were ancient writings on the floor, forming a circle in the middle of the room and…

"O-Otou-sama?!"

His father placed him inside the circle. He quickly grabbed his father's arms and shouted, "What's happening here?! What is this place?! TELL ME!"

"The place of the Curse Seal ceremony."

His father's eyes suddenly were so wounded that he couldn't say a thing.

"O-Otou-sama…"

"Gomen, ne… Higure-kun…"

"BA-SAN!!"

Higure turned to the altars, eyes widening when he saw Hinata standing inside a circle of patterned kunai.

"W-What's happening?!" Higure turned to see his father, who suddenly disappeared from his side. "OTOU-SAMA!!!"

His father didn't say a thing and the symbols around him suddenly lit up. He… couldn't move…

"BA-SAN!!! WHY—"

"It must be done."

Hiashi stood behind Hinata, who was making her seal in fast motions. His white eyes shimmered.

"You are… a member of the Branch Family after all… _Higure-kun_."

Higure's white eyes widened as he saw the candles flared along with the finishing of the seal… The seal of bird.

"_Hakke… Fuuin Jutsu_."

X

"No way!" Hiiragi quickly ran to the door and looked into the seats. "Otou-sama promised me!"

His eyes roamed the seats that were occupied by the parents and…

_No… O-Otou-sama…_

"_**I'll be there."**_

"Otou-sama has promised me!" Hiiragi turned to see Suzumi, eyes wide and hopeful. "There must be a mistake!"

"What if he is actually abandoning you?"

Murai suddenly stepped forward. Hiiragi's eyes flashed.

"You! Don't you dare—"

"He is not here because this exam is less important, right?" Murai's grin was visible for everyone. "He is not here, since you are actually…"

"He will be here!" Hiiragi clenched his fist. "He promised me!"

"Then where is he now?"

Hiirage gritted his teeth. Murai laughed.

"He's not here, right? That means… this exam is not so important for him to attend. _YOU_are not important for him to pay attention of."

X

"Aaaaaaaa!!!" Higure tried to move but he couldn't. The symbols were approaching him… crawling to his side… his hand… body… rose up… until… "No… NO… NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

It carved itself to his forehead.

"Aaa… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

X

"Don't you dare say things like that about Otou-sama! He will be here!!"

"Fool! Then where's the proof that he actually cares, huh?! NONE!"

"NO!" Higure clenched his fists. "Otou-sama will be here!!!! O… Otou-sama already promised me!!!! Otou-sama cares for me!!!"

"_**He loves you, Sweetie."**_

"Then PROVE IT, FOOL!" Murai laughed. "PROVE IT!"

"_**Prove me, Kaa-san."**_

"He's not gonna be here since you're not even worth to be called a Hyuuga!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hiiragi stepped forward. Suzumi quickly held him and shouted, "Enough, Murai!"

"What aspects do you have that proof you that you are a Hyuuga?! I bet your father is now with your brother!!! You don't have the Byakugan… Are you even his son?!"

"SHUT UP!"

X

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Higure fell to the floor. The light of the jutsu turned the emotionless eyes of his father. Hinata closed her eyes but maintained the seal. This must be done…

"WHY… WHY?!?!?! OTOU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

X

"No matter what you do, you don't have a Byakugan! You'll never be able to make him see you! You're just hiding under your name!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" shouted Murai, laughing. Osamu held him but he continued. "What's the proof? HAH! HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!! Your exam's not important enough to be attended! YOU are not important enough to be cared of!! SINCE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

SMAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!

That's it. Hiiragi hit him right on the face so hard that he heard bones crackling. He just didn't care anymore… his body moved by its own accord… He wanted to shut him up, to lock his tongue up… to… to stop all the doubts. His father loved him… His father cared for him… He… He was his son… He… He…

"_**I promise, Hiiragi."**_

"WORTHLESS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"An exam from a useless kid… is not important!"

But he was not there.

Tears descended down his face as he continued his punches. His father… His father always… his father never…

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HIS SON!!!"

"No… NOOOOOO!!!!"

"ENOUGH, HIIRAGI!!"

X

Higure's body fell to the floor. He couldn't see anything else… his brain was aching so hard… so painful…

A gentle hand suddenly lifted him up and he could feel a drop of tear fell on his cheek…

"I'm so sorry, Higure-kun… I'm so sorry…"

_Ba-san…_

It was the last thing he remembered before he drifted off to the darkness.

X

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

A very strong hand grabbed his shoulder and flung him to the wall. Hiiragi coughed as pain hit his whole body and Iruka suddenly appeared in front of him, face red with anger.

"YOU ARE EXPELLED!"

------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

--------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Parents

**Author's Note: Ahahahaha… finally… I wanna end this quick…**

**Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own a thing!!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VIII  
Parents**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_As they fade  
One by one  
I can't see the parts I'm missing  
I hope we can take in  
The passing days  
And normality as it unravels_

_**Amano Tsukiko: Wadachi**_

----------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the wind chime and the pond were heard as they faced each other, silence kept its grip over them. A piece of paper lay between the two of them, as if something that separated them although in fact it was the reason why they were there all along, sitting in stillness. Hiiragi sat straight, clenching his bleeding fists on his lap. His father sat opposite of him, white eyes unfathomable as he eyed the paper between them. The wind chime kept ringing as the wind blew, and the sound of the bamboo decoration by the pond made the koi fish jumped to the surface. They didn't wait for anything… but the aura of agitation was in the air, suffocating the young Hyuuga.

"As far as I remember…" His father's baritone voice suddenly rose up to the air. "From the line of the Hyuuga household, no one has ever been expelled before."

Hiiragi's body tensed. His father's voice was empty, emotionless. There was nothing left in that voice.

"You are lucky Iruka changed it into merely disqualified you from the exam. At least you are not the first to be expelled. I cannot imagine what I must say to the elders if that were to happen…"

Hiiragi clenched his fists even harder. His wounds bled again on his lap but his father didn't say anything, nor did he even care.

"Just when I thought you are wise enough to understand…" His father moved his gaze to the garden. "… That is, indeed, very disappointing… How very… disappointing."

After the last statement his father rose and walked soundlessly, leaving him alone in the empty living room for his brother.

His body shook as anger flared in his heart… as regret showered him once again…

"_**I'll make him proud of me."**_

He didn't proud of him at all… instead…

"_**That is, indeed, very disappointing."**_

_Instead…_

Tears dripped to the bleeding wound on both of his fists. It hurt… it was painful… But he just couldn't stop the tears… He just… couldn't stop it at all…

X

"Neji-kun…" Lee gave him a look as he walked past him, eyes empty. "Neji-kun, he never meant to…"

"A punishment is a punishment," Neji opened the door to Higure's bedroom. "And what he did is wrong. You understand that yourself."

"I do… but…" Lee stood by the doorway. He could see little Higure on the futon by the middle of the room. "But still… he… He just wanted to make you proud."

Neji didn't answer him anymore. He just sat beside his youngest son, eyeing him as the youngest struggled with the fever—an after effect from the Ceremony. Lee glanced at the door leading to where Hiiragi was and said again, "He… He loves you very much, Neji-kun. He…"

"Lee."

Lee turned to look at Neji and heaved an audible sigh. His white eyes were filled with regret… As a father, he was supposed to be there and watched him but the Ceremony needed him. He had made his decision and he didn't want to regret it. Even so… he…

"Neji-kun…"

"Just… bandage Hiiragi's wounds."

Lee bowed down in front of his best friend and walked away. Hinata was sitting on the opposite side of Neji, hand on top of Higure's forehead.

"Neji-nii-san…"

But no words were needed anymore. The wind chime's sound was heard from the living room to this place… and the sound of Lee's footsteps echoed by the corridor. There was nothing to be talked about. Nothing left…

"Captain!"

Aburame Shino suddenly appeared in the balcony. Neji lifted his face to look at him. The bug man was panting and he hastily said, "The team in the south city has confirmed the connection between Imai faction and the Red Axes… and Kiba had said that… The Red Axes is somewhere near the Konoha Hidden Village!"

The white eyes flashed. He stood.

"Call the others and told them to assemble in the front gate this instance! Alert the guards and…"

The sound of rushing footsteps made him cut off his order. The door was slid opened harshly and Lee's frantic face appeared.

"Neji-kun!!! Hiiragi-kun… Hiiragi-kun is… Hiiragi-kun is nowhere to be found!"

X

The leaves rustled as he ran past them. He didn't know where to go, he just ran… Away, away from the guilt that was haunting him, away from the wrath that was accusing him for everything, away from the loneliness that those cold eyes gave to him… He wanted to go somewhere… _somewhere_…

"_**Okaerinasai, Hiiragi."**_

_Kaa-san…_

A stinging feeling hit his heart so suddenly that he choked. Why… he suddenly missed that warmth… that love… He just wanted someone, someone that could comfort him just like… just like what his mother always did… Since his father… his father…

"HEH! Look what we got here!"

Hiiragi stopped in his track, right hand reached for his shuriken in reflex. Someone was here…

"Hahahaha!!! Nice little something for the leader!"

And as the tree rustled, Hiiragi knew that it didn't bode well at all…

X

"Fool!"

Neji jumped to the top of the wall in a leap, Byakugan fully activated.

"Hinata-sama, search to the Academy! Lee, you and I split by the forest. Shino, inform everyone and make a searching party immediately! We got to find him before dark!"

"Osshu!" Lee nodded and disappeared, along with Shino. Hinata nodded and began her way to the Academy.

Neji gritted his teeth. Why must this time of all…

_Hiiragi…_

X

Higure opened his eyes, feeling the aching seal on his forehead. The view of his room slowly became clear in his eyes. He removed the wet piece of cloth covering his burning forehead then slowly sat on the futon. He could still felt the presence of his father and his aunt beside him but they were not there now…

"Otou-sama?"

He slowly rose, wincing as the move hurt his seal. He dragged his way to the living room, eyes narrowing from the afternoon sunlight that showered from the opened door. A piece of paper lied in the middle of the room, right beside droplets of blood. Hiiragi narrowed his eyes and walked closer, wanting to know what happened.

He looked into the paper and stopped. The first words that he saw were…

"Disqualified from the exam?"

X

THUCK!

A fuuma shuriken almost hit him. Hiiragi rolled for his life, panting as he lost his breath. Five unknown shinobis were attacking him all of a sudden… and he just didn't stand a chance…

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

A dragonic water splashed in front of him… a jutsu that he had only been heard of…

"DIE!"

_Will… I…_

"_**Fate cannot be foretold, Sweetheart. While you are able to fight then fight. While you are able to try then try. That is life."**_

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

He took out his shuriken with his bleeding fists; brown eyes flashing at his enemies.

"I WON'T DIE HERE!"

X

"Anii-san!"

Higure called out for him but there was no answer… He continued to walk, to the place where he always found his brother. He had to comfort his brother… His brother had tried so hard after all… he must be disappointed so… He must know that Otou-sama was in the Ceremony. He must…

"Anii-san!!!"

X

"DIE, YOU FOOL!"

He dodged a flying shuriken that grazed his shoulder, spitting blood from his mouth. He took a fallen katana beside him and swung it with the power he had with him… and slashed his opponent's hand off.

"KILL HIM!"

X

"Byakugan!"

Higure winced when the Seal reacted to his chakra. He didn't care though and ran to the woods. His brother should have been there… and beside, he was bleeding… he must tend to his brother's wound…

"Anii-san!!!"

He winced. His chakra was not enough for a longer Byakugan. He coughed but continued to run. He got to find his brother... His brother must've been so upset...

"Nii-saaaaan!"

X

Hiiragi hit the tree hard, coughing. But he was able to open his eyes and saw the incoming attack. THUCK! The hira shuriken embedded itself on the trunk. The boy made his seal and shouted, "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Two Hiiragis appeared in front of his attacker. The group laughed, mocking him.

"These are trash, Boy! You need more!"

Their leader threw two axes that cut off all bodies… but they were all bunshin.

"What the…"

An explosive tag suddenly hissed on the foot of one of the attacker…

"DAMMIT!"

X

"Explosion!"

Lee quickly reacted.

"Neji-kun!"

X

Hiiragi rolled away, panting heavily. His weapons that were left were only two shurikens and five kunais…

"It ends here, Boy!" An attacker appeared before him, blowing away the smoke. He was the one whose arm was cut off. "You… little brat!"

"ANII-SAN!"

Hiiragi's body tensed upon hearing that sound. His brown eyes looking in horror as he saw Higure came from the bushes, unaware of the other attackers…

"HIGURE! GO AWAY!"

"Eh?"

Too late. They noticed him immediately. Hiiragi cursed under his breath, collecting his last bit of chakra…

"HIGURE!!!!!"

X

Higure couldn't move an inch… It was so sudden… everything was so sudden that he couldn't follow. A black clad Ninja was directing his weapons at him… and suddenly his brother was in front him in a poof of smoke, shielding him…

_Anii-san…_

The weapon was touching his chest and as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth…

"SOURYUU TENSAKAI!"

"SHINTEN KUUSHO!"

BLAAAASSSSSTTT!!! Powerful force threw the attackers away from them and the sky suddenly lit up as uncountable weapons showered down from the sky. Hiiragi fell to the grass, eyes widening upon seeing the view in front of him. Blood splattered the training ground and suddenly his mother appeared in front of them.

"Kaa-san!" Higure was about to move but he was frozen by merely looking at his mother's eyes which were examining the field. The usually beautiful warm eyes were… were...

"Otou-sama…" Hiiragi trembled from pain and exhaustion but he could see the familiar figure that walked into the training ground, white eyes flashing dangerously. He was angry… no, furious. The white eyes were sharp and powerful as he eyed his surrounding; his cold persona contrasting with the aura around him.

And what happened next was something that they couldn't grasp. Their parents moved, fast and precise… and suddenly everything was over. The remaining four attackers were suddenly lying on the grass; two with weapons embedded all over their body, and the other two with blood splattered from their mouth. Their parents stood in the middle of the battlefield, watching the death around them without a change of expression. It was unreal… but the grace that reflected from their every move made the two boys realized the true meaning of being a Shinobi that lived up to the name of Konoha.

"Kaa-san!"

Higure found his voice again, and he just couldn't help but to move to her side. His mother turned to look at him, brown eyes suddenly turned into a field of affection. She lifted the boy to her arms, flinging him up to the air. She kissed him as he hugged her with affection… She had returned to their side again. The view was heartwarming but somehow… it didn't affect the man beside them.

Hiiragi slowly stood, feeling all the wounds in his body. His brown eyes could see how his father had his white eyes locked on him, how the anger burned inside the translucent orbs…

"O-Otou-sama…"

His father moved; long steps that brought along a strong aura. Hiiragi closed his eyes, ready for everything that may be directed to him. His mother turned to look at her husband in anxiety.

"Neji—"

SLAP! The sound of his slap on his son's face could be heard even until his wife's place. Hiiragi's brown eyes were wide while the burning sensation digging into his cheek, adding another wound to his body.

"NEJI!"

His mother moved to his place but stopped in the middle of the way when his father lifted a hand that commanded her to stay. Hiiragi slowly turned his face to look at his father, who stood rigid in front of him, holding his hand which had previously landed on his face.

"YOU FOOL!" Hiiragi closed his eyes, unable to stand before his wrath. "WHAT IF THEY MANAGED TO KILL YOU?!"

"Neji…" His mother stepped forward but was unable to say anything else. "Neji, he—"

"What if we didn't come on time?! What if that weapon pierced you?! What if you were killed?! DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Y-yes, Otou-sama…" Hiiragi trembled. He felt like the tears wanted to drip again. He was… such a fool… "I understand…"

"Going out on your own without telling your family where you're going! Leaving without proper weaponry… Worrying the whole family! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED?! DON'T YOU?! FOOL!"

Silence was hung between as his father collected his breath, clenching and unclenching his fists…

And suddenly his arms rose and grabbed his son's shoulder gently, forcing the little boy to look at his eyes…

Gentle translucent eyes filled with fear and regret…

"Since… If you were to die…" His hand shook and Hiiragi could feel the uncontrollable fear from his fingertips. "If you were to die, Son… How am I supposed to tell you how proud I am towards you?"

Hiiragi's eyes widened. _Otou-sama…_

"How am I supposed to let you know… how much I love you?" The words now escaping his lips, unable to be hold anymore… along with the accumulated emotions he had hold all this time. His white eyes were gentle and shimmering… and the emotions it reflected… "If you were to die… what do you think I should do, Son? How am I… supposed to tell you everything you need to know? Everything that I should've said to you? How could I make up for everything I've done to you all this time?"

Hiiragi couldn't hold his tears as the man held him close into his arms, pushing him hard to his body like he didn't want to let him go anymore…

"_**He loves you, Sweetie."**_

"Forgive me, Sweetheart…" his voice trembled as he whispered, restraining the fear in his heart. "Forgive me for being unable to protect you…"

"_**You're not even his son!"**_

"Otou-sama…" Hiiragi hugged his father, uncontrollable tears descended his cheek. "Otou-sama!!!"

And he continued to cry in the arms of his father, suddenly feeling how the world warmed around him and wrapped him once again, as the last sentence escaped his father's lips and vanishing every doubt that was haunting his mind all this time…

"You've made me proud, Son. You've made me proud…"

X

_**Years later…**_

"The match will start at ten, Love! Hurry!"

Tenten straightened her kimono, slipping a few kunais in her obi. Neji appeared beside her, still using his Anbu outfit complete with the mask. Tenten put her hands on her hip and scolded, "Again! How many times should I have to tell you?! Change!"

"You're being annoying again…" Neji sighed as he quickly went into the room, changing his outfit. "Hiiragi will be just fine!"

"It's not about him being just fine! Of course he'll be!" Tenten inserted her head to the room. "It's about _you_ being there! That's all!"

"Fine…" Neji tidied his sleeve, heaving a deep sigh. Tenten tugged him right after he finished with the black covering on his waist, dragging him outside.

"Higure's already in the stadium, we gotta hurry!"

"Aa…"

Tenten glared at him and together they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

X

The stadium was stuffed with people, eager to see the third stage of the Chuunin exam. Higure moved uneasily in his seat. His parents were yet to come…

"Fyuuh! We made it on time, Neji!"

The boy almost jumped from his place when his parents suddenly appeared beside him in a puff of smoke. His father was still as cold as he usually was and his mother smiled at him warmly. Higure pouted and said, "You're late!!! The opening ceremony has just finished!"

"At least we get to see your brother!" his mother laughed and took a seat beside him. His father sat without saying a thing, eyes examining his surrounding. "We've seen the opening ceremony numerous times. You're brother's the main point. That's all that is important right?"

Higure grinned. The bandages that were covering his forehead were so akin to the ones used by his father. The difference between the two was merely the short haircut that Higure had. Hiiragi though, had the long hair cut that his father had, and now stepped into the fighting area along with the cheers of the spectators.

"And now, the first match is about to begin! First match: Hyuuga Hiiragi versus Kurogawa Murai!"

"Just like reflecting the past, isn't it?" Tenten glanced at her husband. "Years ago. The exam?"

Neji gave a look at his wife then reverted his eyes back to the battlefield. A smirk formed on his face.

"No, it's different," he said quietly. His wife raised her eyebrows. "I am here now."

She smiled.

"Definitely."

A loud bell was heard and the cheers filled the stadium once again as the two genins prepared their stance. Shiranui Genma lifted his hand, smirking when he saw the faces of the fighter. He knew exactly who the winner was gonna be even before it began.

"HAJIME!"

----------------------------------------------------

OWARI

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA… And that is all that I can give to you. This chapter concludes this story… Bwah… How pointless… Gomenasai… Thanks everyone, for willing to read this useless story. Now... Off to study! jya neeeeeee!!!!  
**


	9. Epilogue

**--**

**Epilogue**

**--**

_Ask me, go on, ask me  
to do something impossible,  
something freakishly useless,  
something unimaginable and inimitable_

_**Norman MacCaig : Incident**_

--

The sound of the birds chirping accompanied Hyuuga Higure as he walked the side terrace to towards the dining room. It was spring and the sun was shining brightly with its warm light. Their back garden almost sparkled by the light of the sun, with the gentle sound of the bamboo decoration and the wind chime. It was another morning… one of those other morning that he always cherished.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

He slid open the side door to the dining room and soon found the rest of the members of the family. His brother was helping their mother with the cooking while their father sat by the table with a newspaper open.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sweetie!" replied his mother gently. She smiled. "Good sleep? We're going to have some nice breakfast today to commemorate you wonderful Academy report and your brother's first mission as Chuunin!"

"A… aaaa…" Higure blushed. He sat beside his father and touched his hair awkwardly. "T-Thank you!! It's not… that great… to equal it with Nii-san's first mission…"

"Oh, come on, you're insulting your mother then!" His mother laughed as she put a bowl of donburi in front of him. "Your mother here needed hard work to get those kinds of grades! Here, have it!"

"Aaaah… this early in the morning?" Higure looked at the heavily stuffed Donburi. It looked… marvelous and yet… somehow too wonderful for a mere breakfast. "Okaa-san, I…"

"Honestly, Higure, just eat, alright?" His mother poked him on the nose. She grinned. "Anywaaaaaaayy the good news is not only from your report. This is for every good news we have this morning!"

"Huh?"

Higure blinked. Hiiragi turned to glance at his mother, but still silent as he stirred the soup. Even their father peeked through the newspaper. Their mother laughed.

"Maaaaa… before that… let us have our wonderful morning breakfast first. Hiiragi, bring me the soup, please! We're going to eat now, Sweetie!"

X

The breakfast was longer than usual, but no one gave any complaints—not even the oh-so-strict head family. Everyone was taking their time, until Hiiragi finally placed his bowl after finishing his meal.

"The morning practice will begin soon," he said nonchalantly, placing the chopsticks on top of the bowl neatly then clasping his hands in front of his chest. "I must—"

"My… hasty, aren't you?" His mother smiled at him. "Don't want to hear the news too?"

The oldest son took a deep breath but before he even began, his mother already cut off with a light laughter.

"I know, routine is important," she chuckled. "My, how you resembled your father!"

Despite his stubborn refusal, he blushed. His mother's eyes softened.

"It's not that important anyway," she said softly. "It's only about additional family member."

Silence.

The sound of the chirping birds was still heard but nobody in the dining room moved. The eyes of the head of family were piercing his wife's gentle brown eyes and it was so intense that it could burn.

The bamboo decoration by the garden moved again, sending a soft 'clonk' sound.

"Additional… family member?"

Higure voiced out everyone's thought. Their mother smiled as if answering her husband' demand for answer.

"Well… I'm pregnant!"

--

To be continued to the Sequel of

Forever Intertwined: A NejiTen Family Story

--

**Author's Note: There goes my selfish little self… I just cannot suppress the thought. 8D As a spoiler… let's just say the next story will revolve around their third child and also about the Hyuuga House as a whole, a conflict that stirs inside Konoha. There will also be a lot of piece about more grown up Higure and Hiiragi since it will take place years after this one.**

**Thank you for reading Forever Intertwined… I'm glad something that comes out as a stress reliever turns out enjoyable for you all.**

Thank you.

-EshtarWind


End file.
